A new dawn for the maelstrom
by Nick Tanico
Summary: After settling everything he needed to settle Naruto use a space time Jutsu to transport himself into the Dc Justice League universe to make a fresh start strong Naruto and Naru x fem kyuubi and Naruharem small only 13 fem kyuubi included
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new dawn for the maelstrom

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'hi'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

Note-I'm using the chapter 1 from my Naruto story NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as a form of back story of his skill so this going to be one long flashback and I'll also be posting other skills he has

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners

Here we find a 17-year old teenager his hair was an un-tame spiky blond hair he had three whisker marks on each side of his chiseled face he was well built 6-pack abs and side abs but he was not bulky just the perfect body shape, he had no sign of baby fat at all, he wore a black short sleeves shirt, blue cargo paths, and blue sandals his Name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto found himself in a new world how you may ask well after his sensei Arashi pass on since he was a chakra manifestation to train someone who was worthy to pass on his legacy he sigh at the memory when he had meet including his mate.

[Flashback]

Naruto was on top of the first Hokage's head normally it would be the fourth's head but recent circumstances change his opinion.

He was thinking who should train him but he thought who would train someone like him he sigh "who would train me any way I mean everyone hates me well with a few exception but only a few and I don't know about the old men since he hid this from me hell can I even still trust him after this Kami must really hate me or something" he finish.

"Oh really why does Kami hate you young one" someone ask Naruto turn around and saw a men he was a masculine figure, 21 years old he estimated, short black hair, a good angular chin, he wore black tight shirt cover by his coat hood along with a black jeans and booths, his eye were light green

The men in front of him he noted he had no hatred in them only calmness he had assume we was a foreigner from another village "so tell me young one are you going to answer or should I find out for myself hmm" he said playfully.

"Um well hehe um you see I drop my favorite food and I was very hungry so ya that it hehe" Naruto lied though the stranger was not convince he knew he was lying he look at his eyes and saw sadness and sorrow in them along with a hint of darkness that was slowly arising from him.

"You know it not nice to lie to someone who could help you ease such pain in your eyes so sorry about this" the stranger said then he vanish only to appear in front of him and place his hand on his head Mind Scanning Jutsu.

To Naruto it was only a second the stranger was in front him and he place his hand on his head after which he was shock when he place his hand on his shoulder he look at him he had tears in his eyes and said "I'm so sorry for the life you live the pain, the loneliness, the sadness you felt I'm truly sorry also I'm disappointed and disgusted with how they treated you."

Naruto was shock never in his life has someone apologies to him he was also sincere "don't worry mister it's not your fault it them for not knowing the different between a sealing scroll and a Kunai and it not kid it Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto okay not much for formalities" he said happily.

"Still have such kindness in you hear even after all you went through okay you're looking for someone to train you correct" he pause a bit in his question Naruto nodded "okay how about I train you I may not look it but I'm strong trust me" he said.

Naruto look into his eye to see if he was lying but he wasn't he thought a bit and use his sensor ability which he use to avoid the anbu when he was getting away from them he was shock he was at least Kage level and he wouldn't be lying since he was quick he could teach him "Okay I agree for you to train me but can I have your name" he ask.

"Oh hehe look at me I forgot to introduce myself its Arashi now I'll gather some supplies and you gather your things okay Naruto just trust me on that part okay" he told Naruto he agree and went to his apartment.

After awhile Naruto had came back and saw Arashi with a lot of sealing scrolls on his bag "okay Naruto come with me and oh add sensei in my name okay" they walk for a couple of minutes and arrive in the forest of death.

"Wait why are we hear?" he ask a little defensively since he knew this place was dangerous from experience though this was one of the places he felt safe ironic right a place of death is a safe haven for a child.

"Well my training is going to make you strong trust me and I need a place where there is no one to bother us trust me Naruto okay besides you can always flare you chakra to alert you Kage right? So come on times a wasting" he said Naruto understood and both of them leap into the forest.

They arrive at the sector 7 which was the most dangerous part of the forest though they weren't bother by the animals hell they didn't even see any animals as they jump down into a large clearing Naruto saw Arashi took out a scroll.

"Okay kid watch this" he said and unseal the scroll and threw it in the middle he was awe stuck as a large dojo it was at least 60 yards he motion to follow.

Naruto saw two beds and a large hour glass in the middle two beds, a meditating room and a fully stock kitchen "okay Naruto this is the training grown now I must warn you it very heavy in their" he said

Naruto look confuse and shrugged it off he saw the training grounds it was large, it had a large three with green plains, and a large lake with a waterfalls he was impress '_wow it so big now wonder this place is so big'_ he thought then he went in he suddenly drop to the grown and was struggling to get back up.

"What the hell is this!" he said he was sweating he could feel the gravity was pulling him down he look to his left and saw Arashi who wasn't having a hard time hell he look calm he was then pick up by said men back into the room "what was that Arashi-sensei?" he ask.

"Well Naruto my young student in this dojo house is called a time dojo why since a 2 days outside is 1 month in hear so you'll be training for 1 year and 1 month then we are out on the last 2 just before the exam you'll be resting after this you'll be at Kage level or Sanin level as for the training ground it has about 10 times the normal gravity from earth so your speed will improve greatly" he told him Naruto was awe stuck he could train here for 1 years and it will only be 4 weeks outside.

"Also before you ask I had made a shadow clone to mach you chakra and that of yourself it will be enough to fool your Kage he'll see you are training with your shadow clone cause since anything they experience after they dispel it will transfer back to you" he said and for the second time of the day he was shock he could have use that for training all this time.

"Okay now for your training I'll be training you in chakra control, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, sealing arts, also lesson such as strategies, politics, etiquette, etc now here I'll show you some weapons but first I want you to remove your mask of fools and promise me to never use it again show them all who you truly are okay" he finish in a very serious tone.

"I will sensei I promise and I don't go back on my word" Naruto said seriously and in all honesty he was planning on dropping his mask after the training.

Though Arashi wanted to ask something he need to confirm something "okay Naruto what is your dream without your mask what is that you want to answer me this."

Naruto thought about it then he remember Haku's words "I want to be strong enough to protect thous who are precious to me thous who truly see me as me" he said confidently and with determination of his answer

Arashi smile at this and with his determination "okay kid but now you have to have a talk with your tenant okay go to the meditating room and dig deep into you consciousness in your inner world after which I'll have you pick your own sword" he said and Naruto nodded he was about to go into the room till he was stop by Arashi.

"Wait I nearly forgotten something lift your shirt Naruto I'll remove the seal Orochimaru place on you okay" he told him Naruto then lifted his shirt then Arashi held his right hand suddenly small fire appear on his finger "okay Naruto this may sting a bit but just bare with it" then he slam his finger were Orochimaru place the seal then it vanish Naruto felt lighter he look at Arashi he gave him a thumbs up saying he was okay then went inside the mediating room.

Naruto then found himself inside a sewer then he heard a voice **"so my jailor has finally come to visit me after all this years"** said the voice Naruto turnaround he saw a large gate with a seal in the middle and on the other side was an orange fox with blood slit eyes and nine flowing tails.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune I presume is this what you truly look like or do you have another form" Naruto ask without fear the Kyuubi was amuse and decided to humor him **"why yes kit I do"** the Kyuubi then transform into a women she had red and orange flowing hair the reach till her back, firm D-cup breast, a perfect hour glass figure, and behind her was nin flowing tail of hers.

Naruto was at awe at the site "are you sure you're a demon cause I see an angel no scratch that a goddess in front of me" he said the Kyuubi blush at his words a bit and smirk **"why thank you Naruto-kun now why is it you've come to visit me?"** she ask.

Naruto thought for a moment then one thing came into mind "why did you attack Konoha all thous years ago and please be truthful" he finish looking all serious Kyuubi on her part was a little taken back she had assume he wanted her power or something.

**"Well kit it started when I went back to my den I found my mate and kits killed by two men the first had pale skin with snake eyes the other had a spiral mask both had fled I follow their sent to your village in my rage I attack your village only to be capture then seal into you after which when I woke up after your sensei remove the seal that men place on you I saw your memory kit I'm truly sorry for what I did because of me you had to live a life of hell"** as she tell her story she was on her knees then began to cry reliving the memory of those events that happen to her and Naruto's life as well.

Naruto on his part listen to every word and finally he found out who put him through hell it was Orochimaru along with his companion then he look at Kyuubi who was crying as he heard her apologies to him he bent down and hug and whisper "Kyuubi-chan it's not your fault it was thous two bastards as for my life it was because of thous villagers ignorance so don't blame yourself and stop crying someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry so instead smile for me okay I believe you're more beautiful when you smile."

Kyuubi was at shock she had expected him to hit her or shout at her but he comfort her she began to pour her heart out on him after a minute she stop and look at him **"Thank you Naruto-kun and to make it up I'll help you with controlling my chakra or Yoki since it will be difficult we have 2 years so accept it because I won't take no for an answer and since I want to redeem myself"** she said sternly **_'also I want you to become my new mate since I know your strong will, kind hearted even through the ting's would make a normal men go insane also I know you'll be come very powerful as well and since you have a rather large package fufu'_**she thought.

Naruto look at her and sigh he knew there was no way out of this when a women had made her decision it best just to do it "alight Kyuubi but let me change this place okay" he finish then in a flash of light everything change from a depressing sewer to a garden full of life from three too flowers, some small kits, a large lake with a waterfall, and a large cottage.

Kyuubi for the second time in her life was shock at the display that Naruto made then she hug him forgetting that she was naked Naruto blush red at this he was struggling not to pass out she thank him again and again "um kyu-chan not that I'm complaining in all but your naked" he said Kyuubi stop in hugging him then blush a bit not at her being naked but at her pen name she smirk inside and thought **_'that it Naru-kun take a good look at your future mate fufu'_**

**"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'll get dress"** she said as a crimson kimono appear it had fit her well while showing of her curve Naruto saw this and though 'well that figures I have a crush on her well she did blush after I gave her that pen name hmm let experiment till I can confirm my suspicion' he thought.

"Wow and here I thought you can't look even more beautiful I'm glad I was wrong Kyu-chan" he said to her she blush a little more **"thank you Naru-kun now let us talk later you need to get back to your sensei don't worry since you found your inner world and change it I can establish a mental link okay"** she told him and nodded not before he kiss her on the check then vanish **_'he kiss me oh Kami he kiss me does this mean he like me I hope so'_** she thought.

Naruto open his eyes and saw his Sensei he had a n question look on his face Naruto then proceed on telling him of what happen inside his Inner world after which Arashi was piss at this but happy that he had some closure "Well at least now you have some closure okay then come it time for me to show you your weapon well you'll have to pick them okay so juts use your instincts and feel your weapon" he told him Naruto nodded as Arashi then unseal some weapon of all variety.

Naruto had look at each of the weapon till one caught his attention it was a crimson blade broadsword with a silver wing rapier hilt "this I choose this sword as my partner can I ask what name of my sword" Naruto finish as he held his weapon.

Arashi smile "kid the name of that sword is Blood Queen Rapier you can channel your element affinity and your chakra giving it more power speaking of affinity here is a chakra paper just channel your chakra so we'll know your affinity" he finish and handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto channel his chakra then it split into three the 1st got wet, the 2nd burst into flames, the 3rd wrinkle Arashi saw this and whistle "well I be damn you have four elements with wind being your strongest affinity well my guess is you got water, wind, lightning from your parents fire you must have gotten it from Kyuubi very rare kid but don't let it go to your head okay or over confidence will kill you remember never underestimate your opponent and never overestimate yourself okay" he lecture in his sensei voice.

**_'His right Naruto-kun about that one'_** Kyuubi told him Naruto nodded in agreement he didn't want to be like a certain duck ass "I get it sensei so when do we start" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto for the 1st year I'll be teaching a Kenjutsu style call commando and spellblade style okay listen in as I explain this two" Arashi then began to explain

"Spellblade is coating your blade with your element affinity also status ability

Flame strike-fire element.

Heat blitz-fire damage within the radius of attack

Frost slash-your ice element by combining your wind and water element makes.

Ice blitz-Ice damage within the radius of attack

Spark slash-lightning element.

Electric blitz-Lightning damage within the radius of attack

Aqua slash-water element.

Torrent blitz-water damage within the radius of attack

Gale slash-wind element since this your strongest it has 2 attack

Aero blitz-wind damage within the radius of attack

Blade storm-creates a tornado of thousands of small wind blade that cuts within an opponent damaging him/her with in

Now for Statues:

Putrid slash-give your opponent poison continual damaging him/her.

Drowsy slash-it knock your opponent out

Osmotic slash-it drains your opponent's chakra or energy and transfers it to you.

Curative slash-it heals or restores your health

so for the 3 months for your spellblade moves next is your commando style okay listen in" Arashi then explain commando moves.

"Commando you see it a style but it also has parameters you can follow up

Blitz-is a 360 attack you can use on multiple foes you may follow it with deathblow if their weaken enough and increase by ravage, now you can also launch your opponent in the air call blitz swipe and follow by smite when the opponent land finishing him/her off.

Ruin and Ruinga-it a long range attack you channel it to your blade to attack a single opponent though ruinga is for multiple opponents also increase by ravage.

Now each the training of commando gives you automatic abilities such

Power chain-increasing your physical abilities.

Adrenalin-giving you more boost.

Okay same with your spellblade you'll be learning it along with the help of your shadow clone okay but first for 1 month you'll have to get use in the gravity here I'll also place a seal on you to assist you it will be gone after the training okay" he explain.

Naruto was impress by this it but he was also concern that it may be copied by the Sharingan Arashi saw this and smirk "I see that look at your face your concern for the ability of the Sharingan but don't worry that where seals comes in I'll teach you how to apply, remove, and create for 2 month one is to block Dojutsu abilities" he finish and Naruto sigh in relief with this he won't have to worry about the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

**_'Oh Naruto-kun tell him for 5 month you'll be train by me in using my Yoki and my fox Taijutsu style along with Biju Release technique okay'_** Kyuubi explain also was impress with what Arashi has to offer him she didn't want to be left out "sensei Kyuubi-chan told me she'll handle my Taijutsu training, her Yoki training, and her technique called Biju Release" Naruto inform his sensei.

Arashi agree to this "Okay I'll let you two bond okay now for the 2 months I'll teach Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but in how to dispel them or I'll just make a seal for that so all okay we'll start tomorrow okay" he said Naruto nodded and the two went to say their goodnight which each other for 8 month he'll be training with his sensei move and 5 month with Kyuubi it going to be one hell of a year

[Flashback ends]

After that he had finish everything he had to finish

1st he beat Nenji for Hinata and said his goodbye

2nd he had gotten his inheritance from the Hokage

3rd he made sure that the Hokage would survive to fine someone who is worthy to replace him

Also he had gotten the knowledge on how to use the Rasengan and the Hirashin no jutsu from his real dad Minato Namikaze who use part of himself as a contingency incase the seal fail he had plan on ripping the seal of just then he appear he to stop him but it was a trick to test his theory out and it work he had said the only way he could forgive him was if he hive all the knowledge he had all the technique he knew and so he did with a transference seal that transferees all the knowledge and skill of an individual to another person after that he faded away not after he fix the seal.

After that was done nothing was stopping him from staying then two days before the end of their training Arashi had told him the truth about how he was just a chakra manifestation and he use a seal to transfer the knowledge, technique, and skill to him.

Arashi also gave Kyuubi a scroll it was a space time jutsu only Naruto may use for a fresh start naturally he took that chance after he had finish anything he needed to finish.

Naruto then heard a woman scream in pain then Naruto had henge or transformation justu he now wore a black polo neck shirt, a crimson leatherette coat black shoulder pads with silver trim, black leatherette trousers, a chest piece on the center was nine flowing tails and belt straps, leatherette booths, crimson cloves and a face mask he also had his forehead protector on his forehead.

A brunet who was wearing long sleeves polo overlap by an dark vest black pants and high heels along with her blond companion they had decided to take a small detour in an ally way after their job was done at the bar they work at then they were cornered by three thugs.

"Hey looks like we have some fine women tonight hey boy" one of the thugs said eyeing the two women with lust in his eyes.

"Hehe you right boss how about he have some fun with this two" the other thugs said the two women heard this and was scared as the third came closer to them the brunet kick the thug with her high heel in the stomach the thug howl in pain.

"You bitch I'll kill you for that" the boss of the thugs said as he came charge in the girl her blond friend took out a taser and was about to use it till the boss thug grab her hand forcing her to let go of the taser then he push her back hitting the wall she scream in pain her brunet friend saw this and got to her side the other thug got up the each of them got closer taking out some knife they had with them.

The brunet pray that someone would come and save them her prayers were answered as a blond wearing a face mask he gave the thugs no time to react as he kick the leader in the stomach sending him fly to nearby trashcan then the second thug charge as Naruto with his knife Naruto saw this he side step and spin kick him on the beck sending him towards his companion who was caught by a knockout punch by Naruto.

This happen for only 5 seconds Naruto seeing his work done move towards the boss of the thugs and use a memory seal to learn all he needed to learn he learn that this place was called Las Vegas, the language they spoke was called English, along with the currents things such as technology, education, history but on thous two was only few good thing libraries in so he can learn it form their and he noted the hero who were of this world such a superman of Metropolitan city and Batman of Gotham city and other useful information.

Naruto stood up and use the knowledge he had learn "Um are you too okay? Miss" he asks somehow he was able to succeed in using because the two understood.

"Yes we are thank you for helping us oh and its Samantha this here my friend Roxana" the brunet who was Identify as Samantha and the blond Roxana who had a little injury on her right foot seeing this Naruto step forward and use his medical jutsu he learn to heal the woman much to her surprise her injury heal up like it didn't even happen at all.

"Thank you for healing me um" she was going to ask the person who saved them from being rape or worst, Naruto thought for a moment then came up with a name he came up with one name.

"My name is Arashi goodbye" he said then vanish in a swirl of leaves leaving the two to themselves who called the cops and told them what had happen along with the person who save their lives.

It has been a two month since Naruto arrive in Las Vegas he had already learn all he had thank to the local library he also learn that he could trade the diamond ring he had that he got from his old home back in Konoha he traded it from a local pawn shop for a 100.000 since it was in great shape he use the money to make a bank account so he could put his money somewhere safe under the alias Nick Tanico the identity he put himself under.

He had also went to a local casino to try his luck and at a poker match he won the pot that was over 100million dollars he thank his devil luck for that one along with the knowledge he gain from learning the game, he had also went to some casino after which he would win from 350-500hundred thousand with money he had in the bank.

He bought a house at the south side his house had a slim plasma motion control T.V a large bedroom and 2 guest room, a fully stock kitchen with and electric cooking stove, air condition, it was both solar and wind power all in all he was happy with his new home.

He had also help with the police capturing criminal, drug lord, smugglers, etc under the his secret identity Arashi he had also bought a new light bulletproof vest called dragon skin just in case it was inside his polo shirt a month has pass and crime had seem to go down rather quickly it seems his appearance as Las Vegas crimson storm or Arashi but it came with a danger it seems the crime boss had put up a bounty head it was like being in the bingo book like Zabuza.

He noted that majority of it came from the Mexican cartel they were a dangerous bunch one he encounter they had a tank he chuckle at the memory.

[Flashback]

Naruto was eyeing down a criminal boss called Juan Carlos who was in a large tank Naruto was able to track him down via sensor ability he had inform the cops which they arrive along with Naruto.

"Hey chief let me handle the men and the tank alright your men stay back alight" he said the police chief who was a woman wearing her chief of police uniform which was a cream suite overlap by her bulletproof vest on the center it read LVMPD or Las Vegas metropolitan police department she had tan skin, shoulder length black hair, dark eye, she was in her 20s, an hour glass figure, large C-cup, a perfect heart shape face. {A.N just imagine Shizune or Shizuka}

"Alight Arashi but you got only a minute if you can't end this by then we are going to interfering got that" she said sternly she knew about him and how fast he work hell even the flash had comment how fast Arashi was but he still say he was still the fastest.

"A minute alright it won't take that long so…don't blink" he finish then he was suddenly gone much to the shock of the police force then they heard a metal hitting the ground they turn further shock them each of the men that Juan had was out, the upper half of the tank was on the ground and Carlos was on the shoulder of Arashi he smirk as he handed the men to the authorities "well it didn't take a minute hehe Ms. Alex" he said casually.

Alex price who was chief of police sigh and shook her head "ya well good job make me wonder why you called us here in the 1st place Arashi?" she ask casually.

"What can't a guy call a beautiful police chief such as you for a chat and here I thought we were friends" he said jokingly.

Alex smirk and decided to play along "oh really Arashi well we could be more then juts friend but that involve you being handcuff" she said with a bit of seduction this caught Naruto's attention as he blush a bit "and house arrest to make sure you won't get away as I asses you so don't do anything that might peek my interest" she wink and walk away swaying her hips some of the male police snicker at Naruto and some shook their head with a small smile at his predicament yup he just got played.

[Flashback end]

Naruto chuckle he and the police chief though they were good friend he would save every now and then if she was in a tight spot but no romantics yet as Naruto got on a private plane going to Metropolis to meet the men of steel himself.

**-End**

**Author-1****st**** okay apologies for the long flash back but I had to so we have an origin of sort.**

**2****nd**** his outfit was Genesis's outfit in final fantasy along with his sword and the move are from Final fantasy game but that it**

**3****rd**** why the concept of the hyperbolic time chamber this will help Naruto with his training with the move I want him to learn.**

**4****th**** why inner world well mind scape has been done already so I much rather go with inner world for this one.**

**5****th**** No he won't have Ban-Kai or supper saiyan just the concept of the inner world and the time chamber.**

**6****th**** why I had Naruto do what he did common you really expect him to forgive Minato without any compensation and since he is a part of him well the original Minato he would have all the knowledge and skills he had**

**7****th**** Lastly Naruto can use the Yang form and his Biju form since well I wanted that and it awesome as well okay during his training he and his sensei made a purification seal the would purify Kyuubi's chakra does giving Naruto the use of her Yang side and he had also made a seal that would allow Kurumi to leave the seal and go back as she is still bound to it.**

**Till next time **


	2. Chapter 2-Fox and the city

Chapter 2

Fox and the city

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'hi'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners

Naruto was in a hotel after he landed he had gotten a taxi to take him to a large hotel thanks to the money he earn or rather gamble and win he gotten a luxury room **'this place is nice and all but what are we exactly doing here and not looking for bad guys or whatever'** said an impatient vixen.

Naruto sigh as he look at her she was sitting on the king size bed he held her left cheek the gave a small kiss on her lips "well we are here to see what ells this world has to offer also I'm curious about superman along with his companion" he said then Kurumi kiss him again this time their tongue clash for dominance but eventually Naruto won, he explore the caverns of her mouth after which he let her explore they separate a line of droll was seen Kurumi undid it then suck on her finger where the drool was.

"Well someone's frisky today what wrong in the heat or something" he said with a sly smirk then gave her side a small spank she yelp in surprise as Naruto went to change to leave he was wearing a hood shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes Kurumi proceeded back into his inner world **'we'll settle this later Naru-koi'** she said in a low seductive voice.

Naruto chuckle as he left the hotel he heard a large explosion follow by screams of terror and pain he also noted a green beam he sigh 'might as well take a look at it' he found an empty alley way and henge into his persona Arashi and lightning shunshin or body flicker to where the explosion was.

Clark or Supermen was not having a good day the reason it seem Mettalon found a large chunk of kryptonite he along with his cousin Kara better known to the Public as Supergirl was feeling the effect of the kryptonite, steel was knock out in a nearby building thank to Mettalon.

"Ahaha it look like I get to take out three hero's today lucky me hmm who should I go first…oh well they always say ladies first say bye-bye Supergirl" he said Clark tried to get back up to help his cousin but he was too late as the beam from his chest fire an kryptonite beam.

Supergirl tried to get out of the beams way but couldn't since she was weaken from the effect of that damn rock the beam was about to hit when a guy in a red leatherette coat deflected the beam "you know it not nice to harm a pretty lady like herself" the guy in the coat said then another one came out in a puff of smoke and carried her bridal style and another 2 of the same guy help her cousin and steel somewhere far away "Now that they're out of the way why don't we dance" he said.

Mettalon was piss he was about to take out Superman's cousin when out of nowhere this guy shows up he then recognize who he was "so you're the crimson storm Arashi what are you doing far away from your turf?" he ask.

"Me well you know site seeing, traveling to see what's what and kick your ass" he said and charge at Mettalon he lace his Blood Queen Rapier with his fire element and use Flame slash Mettalon smirk as he tried note the word tried just then Arashi vanish and was behind him slashing his left leg then side kick him near a car making a large dent.

Supermen along with his companion where shock since the metal in Mettalon's body was strong no normal blade could cut it he glance on Arashi's sword he noted that it coated in red flames then he heard him taught him "is that it and here I thought this was going to be a challenge oh well I have a dead line to complete so I'll have to finish you off real quickly."

After he said that Naruto went and use blitz swipe launching Mettalon into the air then he sheathed his blade and form a rasengan he jump into the air he also coated it in with his fire element "Take this Flame-Rasengan" he finish and slam the flame coated rasengan trough Mettalon chest plate melting it and destroying the kryptonite in the process Naruto while observing the fight noted that this green stone somehow affected Superman and Supergirl so he had his clone gather all the stone then place it in a storage scroll.

After he was done he went over the three super hero and now an awaken Steel "hey are all alright?" he ask them.

"Yes thanks for the assistance if I'm not mistaken your Arashi right hero of Las Vegas" Supermen said juts then Arashi gave him the scroll where the kryptonite was the strange thing was he couldn't feel the effect he was astonish by this he look up at Arashi who eye smile at him then spoke.

"Yup that me I was passing trough then I saw you in a bad situation and well I figure this rock were giving you a hard time so I place it in a storage scroll it really in their trust me the and that look on your face says why can't you feel the effect well it seal up so you better put this somewhere no one can find them but first here let me heal you guys" he said then handed him the scroll then proceeded to heal them.

Supergirl was feeling Naruto's medic Jutsu effect as her wound were healing up she also noted his clear baby blue eyes she blush a bit as she use her X-ray vision to see his face she noted how handsome he was and was about her age "well I'm done here so how are you guys feeling?" he ask them.

Superman had recover thank to Arashi's medical Jutsu since the sun was being cover by cloud along with the building he couldn't use it to heal himself "where fine thank again Arashi so might I ask why are you here not that I'm not grateful and all just curious" he ask.

"How about we talk some other time seeing as the media is hear don't worry I'll find you just know I'm a friend oh and I hope you regain the people's trust I know how that feels like well not in a sense but I know what it like to prove to people that you are not the enemy" he finish the lightning sunshine as the reporters came in to ask them question Supermen smile a bit at what Naruto said he could feel that he was telling the truth it good that someone knows what he's going through.

After that incident he went back into his hotel not before he un-henge himself truth be told the reason he came to this place was to see the men in action he also noted the stress marks on superman's face he was working hard to regain the people trust of him and prove he was not the enemy.

Naruto respected that since he went through similar thing trying to be acknowledge by his former home from not being a Kurumi he to change their opinion on him though he wasn't able to at least in this new world he could gain recognition for the good he was doing here.

[Warning Lemon all minors you could either learn the facts of life or skip]

Naruto was in his the showers then he felt two arms around his neck along with two firm large orbs on his back he smirk then turn his head his lips were caught in a heated kiss by Kurumi he turn around grasping both of her cheeks deepening the kiss, then his right hand trial down too her breast giving it a hard squeeze, Kurumi moan in his mouth feeling Naruto's roughness he knew how she like it.

Then Naruto trial his left hand too her pussy inserting two finger inside and playing with her inner wet wall **"hmm yes Naruto-kun more"** she said while moaning he happily follow as he got down her nipple then bit it, she moan as she felt him sucking on her nipple she could also feel his tongue twirling along with his right hand pinching on her left nipple **"hmm yes more bite my nipple ahh yes suck on them"** she moan out.

Then he got down while trialing his kisses down her body till her clit sucking on it then giving it a soft bite she moan even loader as he was now stimulating her whole body then Naruto was licking on her pussy while his left hand was playing with her clit **"ahh yes I close Naruto-kun more"** she moan out hearing this Naruto inserted his tongue inside her pussy licking her juices.

**"Yes Naruto-kun yes I'm cumming!"** she said and pull his head pushing his mouth to drink her sweet nectar he happily accept drinking all of it he still had his left hand playing with her clit to prolong her orgasm after that she was panting heavily with a smile on her face then she saw his 9-inch erection.

**"Here let me return the favorer"** she said then bent down, grabbing his hard rod she began on moving her hand up and down earning a moan from her mate then she began to lick the tip of his head their once some pre-cum leaking out she got a slight taste it was salty, bitter and sweet **'if this what his pre-cum taste like I can't wait for his cum'** she though as she then began to suck on his cock changing between going fast the slow.

"Oh Kami your good at this Kurumi-chan damn" Naruto moan out as he felt her mouth sucking on his rod she smirk then she use her breast giving him a tit-job while sucking on his tip going slow then medium after that she went fast while licking on his tip, more of his pre-cum leak.

Naruto was holding a good solid three minute he could feel his dick in between her firm breast going up and down Kurumi was getting a little impatient then she had an idea that was sure to make him cum she deep throat going slow to get and giving her time to adjust then going further she already got about 6-inch in then suppressing her gag reflexes got all of his dick down that did it as Naruto held her head down and came "drink all of it Kurumi-chan" as he blast her with his cum then a minute later he was done you could see a small bulge cause by his cum.

**"Hmm salty, sweet, slightly bitter I could get addicted to this but now for the main course"** she then got to the walls of the bathroom separating her legs apart and motion her finger ever seductively Naruto didn't need any more than that as he place his dick at the entrance of her pussy he smirk as he had an idea he suddenly push his cock inside her.

Kurumi silently scream also she had a mini orgasm as she felt Naruto suddenly stretching her then she felt him move in and out of her a medium pace she began to moan **"hmm you know how I like it Naruto-kun"** she said then he move even faster pounding her pussy hard she moan louder at his roughness.

Then he lifted her left leg giving him further access as he pound her then five minute he lifted her up in the air as he entered her pussy even further, Kurumi was moaning louder from the pleasure and pain her mate was giving her she could also feel him hitter her cervix.

They would switch Kurumi would do him reverse cow girl on the bathroom floor then he would lift one leg over his shoulder while fucking her then he would fuck her on the sink then he lift her while facing him they were fifteen minutes in the smell of sex was in the air "Kurumi-chan I'm comming" he told her **"me too Naruto-kun I'm coming"** they came at the same time Naruto felt Kurumi's wall squeezing him along with her wet orgasm, Kurumi felt his sperm inside her womb.

[Lemon end to thous who skip it's understandable okay]

After cleaning up properly they lie down on the bed **"I had a wonderful time love"** she had that afterglow of sex and a satisfied smile while Naruto had the largest grin on his face he had finally gotten rid of his virginity "well I'm glad you like it well rest I have a meeting with supermen and I think I know where to look" he said and change to his Arashi persona then Lightning shunshin to the daily planet.

Louis Lane she wore her blue business to, cream white skirt the reach till her mid thigh, long black hair the reach till her waist, and black high heels shoes, fair skin, well tone body, and a good heart shape face she was in a meeting with her fellow co-workers Clark who was in his office uniform along with Karla wearing a blue shirt and white vest and short pants and checkered snickers

"Okay so where do we stand with superman" ask Perry who was one of the people that still supported supermen and believe he was not the enemy he was trying all he can to help the men redeem his name.

"Still good chief though not all of the people are still into trusting" said one reporter Perry sigh sadly at that the men was working tooth and nail to regain their trust he could see the stress mark on his face.

"Oh on another news it seems the crimson storm Arashi was there to assist superman and co also he did defeat Metallon he defeated him with some kind of swirling fire orb" said Jimmy wearing his regular outfit.

"Ya what is he doing here anyways? I mean what his reason for being here" Louis inquire the other was wondering that as well Clark was about to step in to defend the men till the men in question appear in crimson lightning.

Naruto was in the middle of the shock people then he felt Supermen and Supergirls energy he glace on the two person who he recognize as the reporter Clark 'well this is interesting so he's superman oh well go with the flow' his thought were cut when Louis step forward.

"So you're Arashi the crimson storm, hero of Las Vegas so can I ask what you are doing here in metropolises?" she question Naruto was looking at her and admit she was beautiful but he didn't have time for flirting games for now.

"Well first I'm not here to upstage superman if that what you're thinking as for the reason well I was looking for the guy who covered supermen and…ahh here you are Clark Kent right well can you tell me where could he be?" he ask as he was suddenly at Clarks left side.

Clark was a little surprise on how fast Arashi move but play along with his civilian disguise "Umm well I don't know he would appear if there is trouble I guess" he said casually under his gaze.

Naruto sigh he knew he had to wait "oh well I guess I have to wait for trouble to happen" then the door open and a reporter came in.

"Chief we got a bank robbery in progress about five guys" The reporter said this got Naruto along with Clank and Kara's attention.

"Well looks like I get to meet the men again and we can have are chat" he then open a nearby window sending a gush of wind he then got up the window then turn to wave at them and jump backwards much to the shock of the people but then they saw him lit up in flames then gone further shocking them 'what was that/how the heck did he do that/ so he is a meta-human' was the thought of the people the last part was with Clark and Kara.

Naruto arrive at the bank he could see a lot of cops along with a swat team he could also see five guys inside the bank gunning them down with automatic rifles he also noted that the guy in the middle was ordering them he also felt Supermen and Supergirl energy.

Naruto was about to take them down when he heard a woman scream he saw a down police woman who was taking cover behind a police "crap we can't get to her were being suppress by their gun fire" said a police men who was firing of some shoots from his pistol just then a flash of light appear next to the down police woman the guy was in a red leatherette coat and had a face mask.

Naruto was at her side while covering herself "alight miss hang on tight" he said and carried her bridal style then flash near a ambulance then he had signal for medical staff to take care of her just before she could say thank you Naruto was gone in a flash of light.

Naruto flash inside the building he had status his blade with a drowsy slash to knock them out "so the crimson storm has come to visit ay pretty stupid for appearing where we have you at the pointed end of our guns." said the boss of the robbers.

Naruto didn't say a word as he use superior speed that he gain from training he drop the weight of then charge at the first guy slicing his gun in half and kick him in the gut sending him near the wall.

Then he deflected the incoming bullets from the second guy then use shunshin behind him and use drowsy slash knocking him out it seem from the training he's been doing gave him heighten scenes such as his reaction time he flicker to the third guy delivering a left hook then a right kick that send him flying to the fourth guy saw and incoming guard hilt knocking him out leaving only the boss to fend for himself.

Naruto chuckle it took less than a second to knock his enemies' companions down "so what's that about at a disadvantage Mr. Boss? Now you could either give up or have Superman or Supergirl put you out?" he said and said boss turn around to see both of the super power duo he gave up and release the hostage.

Naruto motion them to follow to a nearby building far away from prying eyes or ears after they got their superman step forward "thank again Arashi for the assistance down their so now let continue where we last left off" he said.

Naruto smirk "well if you're thinking I'm upstaging you then you got it wrong just wanted a friendly chat is all, see the site, kick some ass now and then, etc" he said coolly this is when supergirl step forward.

"Hey thank for healing me back their along with the save Arashi and also what was that move you use on Mettalon?" she said Naruto gave her an eye smile then held his right hand up then the same energy they saw form then fire suddenly appear showing them the same technique he use to take out Metallon.

"Well this is one of my many move it uses pure energy that I can channel then coat it in my fire element…now let me ask how's things holding up for you superman" he said as he dispel his technique.

Superman took a moment but remember his world from earlier on how Arashi went through the same thing "well I got my supporters that's for sure but some of the people still don't trust me thank to that incident I'm sure you are aware of" he said a little bitterness was heard from his voice Naruto understood that some circumstances was just out of an individual's control.

Naruto place a hand on his shoulder "ya I know how that feel like being look at badly for something that was out of your control but hey you came back from it didn't you so that what counts trust me I know how hard it is and no I don't want to relive that but hey at least little by little your getting their so don't get let it get you down" he said softly to the men trying to lift his spirit.

Superman smile at his companion "thanks Arashi your world really help and don't worry I won't pry into it same goes for Kara so how long are you going to be here in metropolises not that I want you out just asking" he said he felt a little relive from his words and further encouragement from that he thought that Arashi could be a good friend and they could be allies in the near future.

"Oh not for long since I got a schedule to keep sorry but it was nice talking to the two of you especially you Supergirl" he wink at her then he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving a note Superman pick up the note and read.

-Hey Superman you might want to try and hide your energy a little bit more along with your companion since I could sense it and could distinguish it just a head up cause someone who might not be friendly could use your identity against you Clark Kent oh by the way I put a seal on this it going to lit up in flames.

After he read the last part it did lit up in flames he was a shock but didn't feel threaten by him "so what did the note said?" ask Supergirl who saw the shock expression on her cousins face "well he knows my secret identity and warn me about better hiding my powers he said he could sense my energy he could distinguish it I feel I could trust him since if he wanted to he would have already reveal my identity the moment he found out but kept it" he finish.

Kara was shock Clarks secret identity was a well guarded secret aside from Batman no one ells knew but he heard him explain the reason and she agree Arashi could have but choose not to and he did help them so she had to go along with it for now.

After a night rest Naruto had already pack his thing and prepare for his next destination to Gotham city to where the Dark knight was Batman.

**-End**


	3. Chapter 3-A fox, a bat and an encounter

Chapter 3

A fox, a bat and an encounter with 3-vixens

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'_Hi_'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners

Naruto was gazing on the city of Gotham he was in his persona Arashi he had made a bingo book inside he had gather information on the villains that were here name such as the joker a men in Naruto's opinion more creepy then Orochimaru, Mr. Freeze from his back ground Naruto found out he was trying to find a way to revive his wife, next was the penguin he just classified him as weird fetish for thous flight-less bird the list goes on.

He also noted the female villainess a blond two ponytail hair style, blue eyes Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn he had found out that she was an accomplice of the Joker also a former physiologist he also noted her costume a tight black and red corset exposing her bellybutton underneath was black lace bra making her C-D cup breast more plum, tight red and black pants, and heel booths.

Next was Selina Kyle or Catwoman he had learn her liking for cats along with her free spirited characteristics she would steal from the corrupt, greedy and foolish she would never kill well unless she had too, Naruto also did a background search of her he found about her dark past but as Naruto read it didn't damper her he had guess he liking for cat were due to her lack of childhood.

Her costume was a leather tight cat suite the hug her perfect curves though she would leave her cleavage slightly expos giving it a V-neck showing her D-cup breast and her other assets she would use this a seductive means taking advantage of her opponent to distract them.

Next was Dr. Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy an Eco-enthusiast she had long red hair, pale green, light green eyes, her costume was a one-piece V-neck suit that expose her belly button that hug her form very well also it shown more of her D-cup breast than Selina though not too much high heel booth and the color were light green-dark green leaves.

He had found out about the accident making her unable to have kids a fate worst for a woman so he had figure out that why she protects nature since she views them as her children in Naruto's opinion was understandable he also saw her power over plants that was like Senju Hashirama.

He also found that these three women were friend on occasion would go to their girl's night out crime spree his thought when he sense some negative emotion which he receive from Kurumi thanks to this he was like a human lie detector.

He drop from where he was than holding his 3-bladed kunai that had the seal formula for the Hirashin No Jutsu or The Flying Thunder God he had work on when his father Minato Namikaze after giving him the knowledge to do so during his training year.

He had flash into a dark damp alley way and saw a woman who was bleeding and muttering _why Ms. J _or _why pudden_ he heard her say over and over again while sobbing Naruto jump down then carried the girl who he saw was Harley he also note her tattered costume along with multiple cuts, bruises, along with a life threatening gash on her stomach.

Acting quickly he had flash back to his hotel room quickly placing some private seal he then laid her into the bed, then he proceeded to heal her with his medical ninjutsu combining with the yang chakra he had form from Kurumi just before he left the elemental nation for good he had his clone visited places that had Kurumi's left over chakra from the valley of ends to her den then had seal it inside a scroll.

He had then fuse his own chakra with that of the Kurumi's own left over chakra thanks to a sealing technique he devise from the transferring sealing jutsu that his late sensei use to convert his knowledge along with his dense chakra.

With that he converted Kurumi's left over chakra to him thus giving him her yang chakra and slowly forming to her yin since he didn't need her chakra since the left over chakra that Naruto fuse with will slowly form thus giving him and equivalent form of chakra to that of her as she explains it and like her his yin chakra would also form as well since Naruto no longer need of her chakra this gave her time to reform her lost yin side.

Since Naruto has now fully fuse with her left over chakra it gave him his very own dense yang chakra thus giving him further healing capabilities he had made a medical ninjutsu that would cure any wounds or sicknesses along with reform of lost organs or limbs this technique would revitalize the cells within the human body thus allowing the body to reform the lost limb aside from the head that he won't able to do.

As he place his hand on top of the wound he use the technique he created he called it Yang Release-Sukui (Salvation) as the wound close up he sigh in relief when he felt a pulse she was now a sleep 'good she alight and a sleep okay I'll leave a shadow clone to watch her I still need to explore the city' he finish and made a shadow clone ordering it to watch her.

He then flash to nearby building he then heard gun fire coming from a nearby he then flicker to an abandoned building he saw mob of people and a woman tied around in chains over what look like a pool of green liquid.

He then saw a men with a burn face on his left side along with the left part of his suit his right face was okay Naruto identify him a two-face form Harvey Dent and the woman that wrap in chain particularly her hand along with her feet and was upside down was none other than Catwoman not liking the situation he decided to help.

"Ahaha okay boys today we have a special treat today" Two-face said motioning to Catwoman "here we have Catwoman who has been hindering us along with a certain bat but today it either head you get your fun with her or tails she'll drop into a pool of acid ahaha" he finish laughing madly.

Selina sigh while hanging upside down "is this any way to treat a lady Harvey" she said while hanging on top of the pool of acid "honestly I thought you were a gentlemen" she mock trying to figure a way out of this.

"Shut up cat-freak you should know your place now let start head or tails" he then flip the coin then caught it he grin like a madman "oh sorry boys look like you won't get your fun its tails so goodbye little kitty cat" he then pull the lever thus letting the hook to let go of the chain, she was about to drop until a men in a crimson leatherette coat.

"You know the lady is right this is no means to treat a beautiful woman such as herself" the men said still caring Selina bridal style and said woman could feel Naruto's muscular body then she gaze on his oceanic blue eyes that now were slit like a cat or a fox.

Naruto than summon a shadow clone and handed her to said Shadow clone "watch her I'll end this quickly I really dislike men who would do this to a beautiful woman like you" he said then wink at her, Selina on her part had a small tint of pink on her face since this is the first time someone flirted with her it would be the other way around.

Two-face was piss off at the new comer then quick glance to who the person was "oh your Arashi what are you doing here and not in Las Vegas oh well boys you know what to do" he ask he motion for his men to attack him.

Naruto not in a mood to deal with any of them took out a blunt 3-bladed kunai coating it with drowsy status then he threw it after which went to a single hand seal Multi kunai shadow clone then multiple kunai appear, Selina was shock but what shock her even more is that suddenly Naruto vanish for a second then everyone of two-face's men were on the ground.

Naruto was now standing on Two-face's men to them in happen less than a second since Naruto use the Hirashin no jutsu to quickly take each of the men down without killing them Two-face not liking this took out his revolver pistol then began on shooting him.

Naruto quickly use his sword effectively deflecting each of the incoming bullet shocking the people around him then suddenly he then grip Two-face's neck this cause him to drop his gone "the reason I'm here is none of your business scum" he then threw him to building wall and gave him a punch to the gut just enough to knock the men out.

Selina was impress was an understatement she was at awe he took them all them down with in a second after that Naruto then flicker into a far away building had cut of the chains that bounded her "are you alight?" he ask.

"I am now thanks for the assistance so what the crimson storm doing to Gotham city besides rescuing me" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Naruto smirk "well you know site seeing so far I like what I see Ms. Selina Kyle" as he finish Selina narrow his eyes on Naruto only a hand of people knew her identity "oh don't worry I won't tell as I said I was just site seeing then I saw you in tight spot decided to help" he said trying to calm the situation.

She soften her gaze a bit and decided to play with him a bit she then cross her arms around the back of his neck while pressing her body against his "oh you know my secret but I don't know yours unfair" she pouted cutely she then suppress a yelp then Naruto place her hands around her waist then allow his mask to drop a bit what Selina saw his eyes were the same as hers someone who knew what being alone was like and the pain it brought but it was more intense that hers 'what kind of life he live to have such a gaze like that' she thought sadly.

"I know about your past your childhood since I did research sorry for that I knew you live a life of loneliness I can see it in your eyes like me you were alone to most of your life, I know the love of cats it from the lack of love from your childhood, I also know you're not a bad person since you only stole from the corrupt and the greedy, you don't kill but only when you truly have to trust me Selina you and I have something in common we know the pain of being an outsider is" finishing with a sad look in his eyes remembering the pain he felt back in his old world

Selina on her part could see he wasn't lying, she could see it the depts. Of his loneness in his eye she then pull down his face mask this made her blush she saw a handsome with 3-whisker marks on both his face she then started to pet it she was shock to find out it was real then suddenly he heard him purr which made her laugh which somehow lighten the mood "haha aw you purr and here I thought you were some strong hero but you're like a soft kitty" she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto on his part smile a bit "ya their real also sensitive but that aside I'm sorry that I pry into your pass here let me make it up to you I'll treat you out you can pick the place oh by the way my name is Naruto" he said

Selina look at him he was sincere about this "alight you got yourself a date fishcake" she said much to the dismay of Naruto she saw this and chuckle "well I have to run got to find Harley" that made Naruto remember she was her friend.

He then stop her he look back now with his face mask back on "wait I nearly forgotten that your friend with her I have some to tell you" he told her how she found Harley in an alley way then she told her how he heal her she had demand to be brought to her Naruto nodded then he flash into the hotel.

With Harley she had woken up from her slumber then began to recall what happen to her or rather what Joker did to her "ah I see you are awake don't worry I had heal your wounds here eat this it'll help you regain your strength" she look to her right and saw a man with gentle oceanic blue eyes wearing a crimson leatherette coat holding a bowl of soup.

She smile as she took a sip "hmm chicken soup" she said he nodded as she continue to eat she then realize who was with her "wait you're the crimson storm Arashi" he nodded.

"Yes now is not the time of Idle talk eat alight I just healed you up but you lost a lot of blood if I didn't make it in time you would have died Ms. Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn honestly I believe you look better with a lack of violet and purple I mean you do remember how you got to that state right" he said while spoon feeding her when he finish his words struck a chord inside her mind.

She remember how the joker took out his anger at her not sexually but physically he had told her how she was pulling her down, then he stab her while saying he had just played with her emotion how she was nothing more than a tool she began to sob 'what now what am I suppose to do now' she thought.

Naruto on his part was still waiting for Selina since she told her she would come back after she got her stuff not wanting to leave her friend alone though she did trust Naruto to watch over her then he saw Harley's dismay he saw that look in her eyes the same look he had she wanted to end it.

He saw this and acted in instincts he gave her a comforting hug Harley was shock at this no one has ever gave her a warm hug like this she just did what came naturally she hug back burring herself to his chest then she cry her heart out a few minutes later she had calm down this is when Naruto spoke to her softly.

"Harley I know that look in your eyes you want to end it do you" he stop a bit Harley just nodded still buried in his chest "well I'm telling you don't it since you have can still can change" he was cut off when he scream out.

"HOW CAN I WHEN EVERYONE VIEWS ME HAS JOKER'S RIGHT HAND, WHEN EVERYONE HATES ME FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE SINCE I STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE AN INFATUATION WITH THAT BASTARD! WHEN EVERYONE SEE'S YOU AS A MONSTER" she said still with tears streaming out from her light blue eyes

"It because you can and trust me I know what it like to be hated to be view as a monster that killed their love ones trust me I know" he took off his coat and then his polo shirt she gasp as she saw scars along "trough out my life I was stab, beaten, and burn I honestly survive because of a good friend of mine along with the people who I view as my precious people" he finish then putting back on his polo shirt and coat.

"So I left that old me and started over now I'm view as a hero heck some people name a bridge after me since I help them, I was able to reunite a brother to his sibling and save the village now they see me not as the monster but as me that before I left so trust me it a slow process but you can change" he then held her chin and look her in the eye.

"If not here then shed away your former self and start over I'll even help you if you want but that up to you Harley taking your life is not the answer Harley I'll be honest with you I almost did took my own life but then I thought about the people I'll be leaving behind my friend" his words reminded her of her friend Selina and Pamela.

"You can still start over come with me to Las Vegas rebuilt yourself to a better light but it up to you to accept my offer for a new chance okay I won't force you okay" he finish and got up as he sense Selina was at the door no doubt she had heard him he open the door and saw her shoulder length black hair, her face gave her an appreciative look he nodded and let her in he left them alone while he explore the city.

Naruto made his way to another nearby building that was near Gotham park he then felt something a strong energy source he made into the park then he stumble upon an abandon green house he went in and saw it like a small forest then suddenly a large flower appear below the grown and Naruto knew this was Pamela Isley 'great not again oh well I was planning on looking for her anyways since Harley needs her friend beside her'

Pamela saw who the intruder was "so the crimson storm has made his way to my domain tell me why are you here" she ask slowly motioning her vine to capture him while making her way to him swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

Naruto already saw her plan but decided to play along with it "well you know I walking through the park under the moonlight then stumble here who would have thought this was your place but now I need you to come with me Ms. Pamela Isley" he finish then suddenly vines wrap around his hand and feat.

"Well you know me as I know you Arashi though not your secret identity but won't matter for long" she said as she was in front of him as he pulled down his face mask she saw his face she admit he look very handsome then she gave him a kiss while injecting her poison "such a waste for such a handsome young men drop him my babies" after which he walk away.

"That was a nice kiss though you need to put more to it like this" she was shock to hear his voice she turn around then her eyes widen as Naruto kiss her it was strong yet gentle and passionate like a lover would then he separated from her she actually didn't want him to which shock her more.

"Their now that was a kiss Pamela-chan what surprise that someone was immune to your kiss of death" he said Pamela got out of her daze suddenly she jump out of the way as she send her plants to attack him, Naruto took out his sword then gracefully slashing them away as he made his way towards her then suddenly she was in front of her and gave her a kiss again.

After separating Naruto saw her red face "oh is someone bushing for the fact that someone was this intimate with and this person was in fact immune to your poison Pamela-chan" he then he duck away from her kick.

"shut up and hold still" she said then she was caught by Naruto who put his hand on her hips and again gave her a kiss for the third time he was still not dropping dead 'How is he not dropping dead and when he suddenly appear in front of me batman was not that fast' she taught.

"Look Pamela I'm not your enemy okay on the contrary I admire your passion to protect nature but it the way you go about it that I don't agree on" he said then Pamela push him away glaring at him "please they deserve that for harming nature their taking advantage of the gift they give tell me I'm wrong" she said with a stern gaze.

Naruto sigh "your right but don't forget you are also harming the innocent in your quest to protect nature those who are just trying to make a living who have no idea of what they are doing and think of this the way you're doing things instead getting your message across on protecting nature they concentrate on fearing you viewing you as a terrorist instead of concentrating on those who harm nature they concentrate on taking you down" he lecture back.

Pamela had to admit what he said was true the public did view her as an extremist or a terrorist at time the government would get in her way even if she resorted on telling them what they are doing they wouldn't listen instead they would try and stop her.

Naruto saw him getting trough her then continue "and I know the reason why you protect nature aside from her profession you view them as if they are your own since that accident left you to not be able to have a family since this is the big different with us male since females are granted the gift of life I won't pretend to know what it feels like since I'm not a female but I can tell it incredibly sadden" he said.

A lone tear fell from her beautiful face recalling the day she discovered she won't be able to have a family or children of her own this was the reason she protected nature along with a strong dislike for thous who abuse kids.

"Pamela I know you are a good person even if the people see you as a bad person from the thing you've done as I said I'm not your enemy heck I'll even help you take out the companies who is damaging nature but won't have to kill them just evidence along with proof but Pamela if ever you harm the innocent then I will take you down" he said though he did see some doubt in her eye.

"Look I'm not lying okay here let me show you something" he said as he then he set his gaze on a dead flower that Pamela tried to revived he then gather some natural chakra that he had stored then he channel it to the flower.

The next thing shock her as she saw the flower was full of life as it bloom back to what it look like a beautiful read rose she could also sense the power he was radiating she felt calming and pleasant feeling by the energy she was feeling not just her but her plants as well "here have a feel Pamela-chan" he motion for her to examine the flower she touch it gently she felt the energy inside it was alive again along with the soil.

Pamela look at him in awe "how did you do this Arashi?" she ask then he place his hand on her shoulder she felt the same energy that was from the flower now inside her she loved it she even moan from the pleasure she was feeling "well you see it one of my many energy I may gather natural energy and use it meaning the energy that comes from nature itself what you're feeling its purest form" he said then he gave her another kiss this time he channel his natural energy to the kiss letting her feel it trough out her body.

A few minutes they separated from lack of air "I don't know about this Arashi if you're saying I can change I can't hell I'm not even human anymore" she said sadly Naruto frown a bit but held her chin and softly gazing her with his gentle loving eyes.

"You are human Pamela-chan you feel, you breath, and have emotion right so you are you just have abilities different from everyone ells and that was something out of your control trust me I know but I really don't want to relive that part" he stop a bit Pamela saw in his eye deep sadness she knew he was telling the truth "but that doesn't mean you can't have a second chance I was able to change what they view of me that took a long time but I was able to and restarted now ever since I left that place" he said referring to Konoha.

'Could there still be a chance for me to change' she thought while looking down then she set her eyes on the person in front of her "will you really help me Arashi? Can I really trust you the last men I trusted didn't go so well" she said.

"Yes I will okay if you need a place to restart you can come with me if you want to but it up to you this leap is yours and yours alone I can't push you to make such decision it all on you" he said gently.

Pamela thought it for a moment of his offer she was for some reason compelled to accept she also felt something inside her she couldn't explain but not in a bad way it felt nice she sigh and look at him "alight I accept your assistance also I want your aid on taking down some companies here in Gotham city then when that done I want to come with you that is if you want me too" she said for some reason she wanted to go with him.

Naruto smile a true smile he had once again made a new bond then he remember why he wanted to ask her to come with him he told her about her friend and about her predicament she became concern along with being angry at a certain clown Naruto had flash both of them back at the room he was staying in.

"Alright I'll leave the three of you since I know you want some privacy consider this me trusting you three alight" Naruto said leaving the three friend with each other 'it's a good thing I ordered a spare mattress as they might stay in for the night oh well now let find are selves a Bat'

With the girls they were talking among themselves especially about Naruto along with his offer with Pamela and Harley of helping them change their image **"so what do you think of him oh by the way my name is Kurumi oh don't worry I'm a friend of his"** they turn to see an orange and red haired woman sitting on a chair cross legs.

"Well I think he is a good person looking at his eye I know I'm right aside from that he can relate since we have somewhat the same experience and I was thinking of going with him to Las Vegas if he would want me too" Selina said recalling Kurumi nodded **"well I'm sure he will he is sometime to nice for his own good but that one of the qualities that great about him and how about you two"** she pointed to Pamela and Harley.

"Honestly I want to go with him as well there something about him he's not like that bastard God whatever I saw in him but when I'm with him I feel safe" Harley said also recalling her experience with Naruto kurumi agreed **"ya he has that tendency and effect on people"**

"He understand me even though earlier I almost killed him with my poison kiss though he survive even then he wants to help me change along with helping nature also I don't think he hold it against me almost killing him" Pamela said she felt her two friend gaze on her but understood since he must have stumble on to her place they knew how defensive she was.

**"Oh trust me I know he won't hold that against you he's very understanding well look like you don't intend on using him good since if you three plan on pursuing a relationship with him I'm okay with it since I like sharing"** she said that statement got them to go red a bit **"well let me explain it going to take for awhile"** she then began to tell them of his past well not all of it.

With Naruto he was leaping from build to building he heard a large explosion he went to the sources of the explosion and saw a the Batman along with his companion Batgirl and Robin they were by the docs fighting of what it look like Bane a large Mexican wrestler that injected himself with a certain venom that enhance his strength along with his crew.

Naruto sat on top of a lift observing the fight he took note that Robin's style of fighting relay on his speed along with unpredictability it was good but it also left himself open to counter moves if the opponent his quick enough also he had send clone trough out the city to gather information along with energy signature, Naruto had now confirm that Robin is Tim Drake.

Next was Barbara Gordon Daughter of commissioner Gordon or Batgirl Naruto saw she was good with at fighting since she did train in self defense she saw that she was flexible and quick though it still open her to counter attack.

Then came to a shocker Batman he had remember from one of his clone of the energy signature of one Bruce Wayne well to him it made sense since how is someone have that much gadgets and have more to spare he had heard of his past where his parents were gun down leaving him to be the only survivor he had to respect the men since he had an won't kill admirable indeed.

He saw his fighting style quick, decisive it means to disarm an opponent and knock them out who ever train him was good as he observe the fight he saw a thug at a nearby crane that was holding several large wooden crate that was just above Batgirl then suddenly dropping it "BATGIRL LOOK OUT" shouted Robin.

Batgirl reacted as she grab her grappling hook at was about to use it until he had to dodge out of the way from a thug firing several shoots at her one bullet manage to hit her grappling hook at the other grace her right leg seeing no way out she closed her eyes but just then she felt a strong arms carrying her, she saw a guy wearing a face mask giving her an eye smile "Thanks for the save" she said.

"No problem wouldn't want you getting flatten right oh and sorry about this" he said she was about to ask when he threw her upward then she saw the reason why as several thugs came at him the first guy tried to give him a punch he evaded then he counter with a right hook then a round house kick sending him flying away.

Then a second thug came in behind him grab him but he quickly counter by stomping on his foot he spun around grab his arm the flip him toward another incoming thug then deliver a drop kick that was powerful enough to knock them back then he spin kick another one who drop to the ground then he deliver a down ward heel kick.

He spun back up catching her after which he drop her as he then inspected her wound it wasn't fatal then his hand began to glow then the wound was gone "their now what you say we finish them off" he then got in front of her using his sword to deflect the incoming bullets which shock them now she saw them with fear in their eyes suddenly he was gone all she saw was the enemy that was firing at them drop to the ground she went over to see they were knock out.

Then they heard a thud they saw Batman was still engaging Bane they saw him then as Bane was about to punch him he use the momentum of the punch to flip over his back and place a device that send a bolt of lightning but enough that would kill him no it was enough to short shirked the device bane was using that supplied him with a the venom then took him down as Bane turn around Batman gave him a spin kick enough to knock him out.

After the battle he saw whom he identify as Arashi he walk over to the him "thanks for the help Arashi" he said while assessing him he had heard from Clark that somehow he had figure out who he was but assure he wouldn't reveal it so far he had kept his promise.

"No problem so you saw what I did huh" he said not affected by his stern look he know he was being assess so he was smart to keep the part about him finding out who he was he then got an idea.

(Well you're not bad yourself along with your companion though they do need a little more work seeing as there are still holes in their fighting style) he said in his native tongue which in this world was called Japanese.

(Yes I saw how you took them out from what I can tell you are well train in martial arts along with your quick reflexes I've seen how you deflected each bullet with your sword so my next question why are you here.) He said Naruto wasn't surprise about this at all hell he expected it.

(No reason just wanted to explore just know I'm not your enemy alight I didn't come here to cause trouble well got to go can't have you interrogate me) he finish then lightning flicker away back into the hotel room just before Batman could tag him.

While this was going on Tim along with Barbara they couldn't believe someone had overcome the bat gaze and much to their annoyance since their Japanese was a little rusty they couldn't understand where the conversation went but from their body language added to the fact the Bruce wanted to know more about him since he knew about Clarks identity wanted to interrogate him but then he was gone in a crimson lightning.

Tim then spoke up "well I got to admit he's good Is aw the way he engage them along but I didn't see how he save you" he said this where Batman walk toward the smash crate as he made his way to the area where Barbara was he lifted a piece of wood and saw a smash log "well now that would have been bad if he didn't save though where did the log came from?" Barbara wondered.

Naruto flicker back to his hotel to find Kurumi chatting with Pamela, Harley, and Selina he also noted the large bag that were on the floor he also saw a black cat that reminded him of a certain demon cat "okay what going on here?" he ask and they to turn around.

**"Well Naruto-kun you see these three women over here decided to come along with you for a fresh start and I agree to it also the bags over here are Selina's stuffs you will agree won't you"** she said she use the puppy-dog eye Jutsu that along with Selina giving him thous cat-eye pleading look it was too much for him.

Naruto sigh in defeat he could not win this "alight well since my residents is on a private residents so we won't expect too much trouble in anything I can just cast a genjutsu over but I understand with Pamela and Harley but how about you Selina?"

"Well call me a curious cat since I want to get to know you better that added to the fact we still have a date you did say I get to pick" she said with a victory smirk that didn't go unnoticed by her two friend.

"Alight since I'm done here anyways let's rest for today I assume you'll be staying Pamela, Selina" he ask the two woman who nodded he sigh "well good thing I orders a mattress" he finish then went to clean himself up to end a really troublesome night.

The following week Naruto went to the companies that Pamela wanted to be out of business using his Ninja skills he had gather enough evidence to have them arrested for polluting of the water system, illegal waste disposal, tax evasion which led finding several Politian arrested for accepting bribes for falsifying documents of approval that added to the fact that Naruto had place a truth seal on them thus making them spill every single detail of their business.

He had on occasion run in with the villains such as penguin he had taken him out along with finding evidence of his transaction whit several faction within the government along with high class members of society that and the fact that Naruto made him a snitch the worst thing that could happen to a criminal apparently.

Though he wanted to find a certain clown but found out that Batman had put him in Arkham he sigh at that since he was not planning on visiting that place so the Teme was lucky after he was done and Pamela got the news of several companise along with some Politian behind bars she was ahppy since now their was a movement of cleaning the environment around Gotham after everything Naruto made some documents for passports for Harley along with Pamela while hiding their apperance under a Genjutsu after which they left Gotham city to Las Vegas

**-End**

**Author-alight I'm pairing Naruto with Pamela, Selina, and Harley **

**Second-why I had Naruto gather information well is too give him information about the place he since I'm going to have him have his own spy network note thanks to his clone he had figure out Batman's Identity along with his companion**

**Third-okay so no one bother me for the pairing Naruto will be paired with Kurumi (Fem Kyuubi) Pamela, Selina, Harley, Zatanna, Raven (not the teen titan version), Starfire (also not the teen titan version), I'm extending to 10 so Diana & Shiera the last is a secret **


	4. Chapter 4-sorceress, 2-princesses, 3-bir

Chapter 4

a sorceress, 2-princesses, 3-birds, and invasion

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'_Hi_'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners

It had been a 6-week since Naruto along with his female companion had arrive at Las Vegas it was pleasant to say the least he had gone on a date with Selina it was great she pick a sea food restaurant they chatted about their past a bit well in Naruto's case he would talk about a certain demon cat who Naruto still believes is another part of Nibi the 2-tail cat.

Selina laugh at Naruto's stories about how the cat would give everyone hell on trying to catching the cat he would tell her how it would take whole day after you caught she would scratch your face Selina commented saying mess with a cat you get scratch he agreed to it fully she had already learn his past from Kurumi's talk with them to her the people of his former home were idiots for treating her fishcake like that ya the nickname stuck.

Pamela stayed in the medium size green house that Naruto made well it took half of the space in Naruto's back yard she had renovate it to her liking Naruto had to place a Genjutsu seal around it so the neighbors even though this is a private residential area he was still carful he had also had a dinner date with her Naruto made actually made her a steak dinner even after the accident she still had her taste buds they enjoy each other's company.

Naruto would tell her about her village that was covered in leaves which she like since she knew about his past along with being angered at the people for treating her Naruto like that well she was also happy since the people treat nature kindly but that all since she had a very strong dislike for child abuse.

Harley was able to recover from her experience with the help of her friend Kurumi included though she would have nightmare now and then she would opt to stay with Naruto for the night since he made her feel safe they along with his now two girlfriend who decided they can share him but if he did plan on adding they would have to approve it their date was local mall they had watch a movie together well mostly chick-flick but Naruto accepted it like a real men so he went with her.

They ate at a bistro they enjoy they talk about each other Naruto told her about his pranks how he had paint bomb the anbu base along with painting their mask into really goofy images she laugh at that like the other two she had already knew about him and accepted him she was also piss at the people who harm her fox-plushy.

Naruto sigh happily he had now 6-girlfirends who accepted him currently he was with them on his red Ford Everest car he had acquired his license after he settle in Las Vegas "so Naruto why have you brought as out in the middle of nowhere does fishcake have naughty idea's" Selina purred seductively making Naruto blush a bit.

"Well we are just at the outskirts of Las Vegas so it not the middle of nowhere my naughty kitty" he counter back making her blush a bit at her nickname "actually I got to show you girls something especially you Pamela and no you can't ask it a surprise" he said making her hmpf

He had motion them to follow him into a cave they were at awe minus Naruto since he already saw this, there was a flowing stream of spring water, green flowing grass, along with healthy trees he saw an opening onto of the cave that gave the perfect flow of sunlight "incredible how did you find this Naruto?" Pamela ask

"I actually had my clone explore areas for a new base they found this actually next to this is our new home I had it build next door so to speak" he said as he dispel a genjutsu and they saw another part of the cave they were in.

It was deep Naruto explain he had his clone make this sub cave with the help of his Steel release but had to gain control of his earth manipulation it was rather difficult since it was not his element but his clone had master it.

By combining fire, earth, and lighting in equal amount his clone constructed a base within the cave it had supports to hold the whole area in case of earthquakes, there were about 20-rooms air condition, 10-bathrooms that he had connected to the water supplies along with an underground river he had seal to clean any impurities for to be health wise that Naruto use along with a sewage system beneath he had created a seal that would convert the waste into fertilizers thus allowing nutrients for the garden which Pamela was extremely happy about seeing that her boyfriend really took care of nature.

Next was the energy system Naruto had place 500-solar power plates that he bought along with a 250-windmiles how he was an majority investor of the companies that sold this products along with the winnings he would win clean out of from some casino's well not really him but his henge he had place each into several accounts to not arouse suspicion he also had seals that channels lighting element converting it into electricity, he had also found a way to convert the energy giving of from the heat creating heat friction to maintain his seal so in summery his seal is also maintain by the heat itself he called it heat energy seal it was similar to the solar panel this way he had another source of power

Also he had found there was an underground reservoir he had found out how the flowing water create friction to create a form of static so he also made a seal for that he called hydro energy seal like thous hydro dams.

He also tour them to medical facilities that had complete medical supplies it was like a small hospital he even had an X-ray machine he had inquire that from a company that sell x-ray machines to hospital since he was an investor part of his contract with them that he would receive his own x-ray machine when ask he just said it was for a medical facility he was planning on creating a small clinic it wasn't a total lie this was just in case he was unavailable.

This place had also a relaxing room as Naruto called it with had an indoor pool that was connected to a nearby river he had his clone fill the 3-swimming pools up along with the Jacuzzi he place cleaning seals on each along with a thermal seal on the Jacuzzi, next to it was an entertainment room air-condition he this place had 5-flat screen T.V. long leather couch and video game console

He also constructed an R.A.D (Research and Development) lab it was still under construction.

Next was he showed them a supply room that mad perseverance seal to preserve the food along with the items along with a large training room he had also made a back door for emergency escape that was under a Genjutsu. "well that the end of that I had to make 1000 clone since their not in combat I had them concentrate on making this base each has a perseverance seal on it call it a way to maintain the area so what do you think?" he finish he saw them with gapping mouths.

"Well call me impress you didn't even need to spend that much aside from the supplies along with the solar and with wind energy impressive this is all done by your shadow clone none stop?" Selina ask the last part.

"Well yes before I left I had left a 10-chakra storage seal scroll so they can replenish they work none stop to finish this on schedule I had them go none stop since so it took them 2-moths and 1-week to finish so Pamela I hope you approve" he ask her.

"Actually yes I do since you actually help maintain the garden with the seal you made along with utilizing nature itself not artificial means that would damage along with your converting seal so in a way it a green-base" she said happily since this place didn't need to be maintain by machinery that would harm nature.

"Well you can call it that but it not yet fully finish well the lab is but the other areas are coming along well also each of the solar panels have a cooling seals on them so they won't over heat" he said

"But foxy how did you send all thous seals since you were traveling unless you had them teleported like you would do thous quick flash?" Harley asks curiously.

"Ah I nearly forgot you see each time a clone would dispel the experience they had will transfer to me each time there was a need of a seal I would go and create it since I'm a seal master along with the knowledge that my late sensei along with my dad it will only take me a minute or so then I reverse summon a clone back to give them the individual seal it's too far technical to further explain but that the nut shell version" he said while scratching the back of his head they nodded since he explain it well enough.

"Well you can two come out now I've already sense you both enter the moment we enter my sub-cave" he said confusing his companion suddenly a black vortex reveling a beautiful woman with short black hair, light pale-skin, indigo eyes, she was wearing a dark blue one-piece tight suite around that hug her frame along with her D-cup breast it wear red gems over it was a dark blue hood cloak, long dark blur high-heel thigh-high boots

Next was another woman also equally beautiful she had light orange skin, green pupiless eyes, long fierce auburn hair, she wore a purple claps body suite that covered her essential but still shown her curves along with her D-cup breast, purple high-heel thigh-high boots, Naruto also noted the small wound she had along with hand cuffs.

"Alight who are you two also I can tell that you Ms. Orange are not from earth so can you understand yes or no" he saw her shook her head "okay so it a no is there any way for you to understand us" he tried to motion his hands in a way to tell he if there is a way which somehow she did.

She went up to him then kiss him shocking everyone besides the black hair woman after which she parted "there I can now we can communicate" she said.

Naruto got of his daze "okay so my guess is this is how you adopt the language by kissing correct um can you tell us your name and why are you here more importantly what happen to you" he said.

"Oh my name is Koriand'r or in your language Starfire I escape from my home world when my sister betray us to the citadel when they invaded my father was defeated to maintain the peace I was turn over I was to be banish from my home world to never return that along with servitude to my sister and she" she stop as tears were flowing down her orange face.

Naruto being the kind person gave her a comforting hug which she return to a very tight hug burring her face in his chest before he could tell her to stop she continue "she would had me rape but I defended myself and killed them after which she had me executed but before that happen we were captured and experimented on by the psions I had somehow escape and landed here then I felt several sores of energy then I saw you people then follow you here" she finish still sobbing into his chest.

Naruto can tell she was not lying at all he look to his girlfriends they know already know that look they nodded he smiled in response "alight I believe you, now how about I remove this cuffs then let me heal thous wounds of yours" he said taking his sword he now called Behime channeling his own Yoki which his sword emitted a gold glow then he using his quick tri-slash cutting the cuff of her wrist then he proceeded to use Yang Release Sukui healing her wounds.

Starfire felt a warm calming energy as her wound were healing up she let out a small moan from the sensation then gone she found herself missing the sensation "their all better now for you" he motion to the dark haired girls.

"My name is Raven I escape from Azarath to here to get away from my father Trigon" she said this is when Kurumi spoke up **"Naruto-kun Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon a powerful one at that though not as powerful as the Jubi you said Azarath did you train under the goddess Azar?"** she ask.

"Yes I'm surprise of your knowledge at this Ms?" Raven said **"child I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine tailed fox but you may call me Kurumi I know of the goddess since in the time of the sage of six paths Naruto-kun I believe we should have her stay here since I believe Trigon must be planning on using her"** she said.

"Alight I'll agree but the question is how did you find us can you also sense energy like Starfire here" Naruto ask Raven nodded "yes I sense your unique signature for some reason you are like me why is that?" she try to inquire.

"Well it a long story I'll tell you since you two told your individual story" he began telling the two new comer of how Kurumi was seal inside him, his experiences which made Starfire sad and Raven finding some solitude that someone can relate to her being different along with the energy he had within him from Kurumi's left over chakra thus giving him his own form of Yoki.

"Well that the story now Raven I fell like you want to ask something ask away" he said Raven step forward a bit "I want to ask help in controlling my power as well as that part of I do not want to be seen what my father is but as me will you help me" she ask with a hint of pleading.

"Alright I will you two can stay seeing as I want this place to be use girls mind buying them some new cloths for them to use" he said which confuse Starfire "why do I need new cloths friend Naruto do I look not appealing" she ask which Naruto could not answer.

**"No Starfire he is just suggesting new cloth for you to use aside from the one you have to blend in with the people also as a warrior you need to adapts to your surroundings"** Kurumi said saving Naruto from a really awkward spot "I see thank you friend Naruto and friend kurumi" she said Naruto gave a thumbs up while mentally sighing in relive.

Then their heard a large explosion from a distance that was coming from Las Vegas "shit we got trouble well look like the three of you will get you debuted would you two like to come along consider this a step to new beginnings" he said they nodded Harley and Selina change to their persona.

Harley had change into her new outfit she wore a crimson fishnet cocktail dress over laps with her crimson short sleeves jacket, short shorts her legs were cover by fishnet leggings, thigh-high crimson booths, she also had her two guns on her waist that Naruto had it made for her that you fire of darts that would knock out an opponent but would still fire regular bullets and trench knife blunt she called herself Ms. Crimson.

"Alight gather around I'll flash us to Vegas ready?" he ask them they nodded then in a flash of light they wear at Las Vegas they saw it was being attack by Humanoid gray color beings "alight hit them hard" he said and they went off.

Naruto felt an energy signature and saw two woman one had he known's as Zatanna she had long black hair, blue eyes, she wore a black top hat, her magician cocktail fishnet dress the button were open giving it a V-neck showing her D-cup breast only the upper portion, she wore a fishnet leggings, high heel shoes, and white glove holding her wand.

He had meet her during her show in a casino hotel he felt her energy which she called magic the show was interrupted when someone storm in telling them to put their hands up Naruto use a Genjutsu to hid his henge which didn't go unnoticed by Zatanna.

Well he wasn't alone as Zatanna did assist him taking them down easily after that they talk well rather a dinner date she had told him he could see trough his illusion which was good in her opinion he explain some of his abilities after which she too explain about her magical property.

After that they saw each other again and began to enjoy each other's appearance Naruto would be her assistance he would henge to his female form Naruko with cloths he did not want to piss her off he would also use his elemental manipulation along with shadow clone working together with Zatanna's magical performance.

3-dates and 5-night shows later along with stopping crime here and there, they were a couple like the other girls she had meet Kurumi talk with Kurumi she agree saying it would make things more magical as she put it, the reason Naruto wasn't able to tour her was she was at rehearsal.

Next one was another woman that he had encounter 3-weeks ago he had help her out of a situation when some bank robbers decided to take hostages her name was Black Canary or Dinah Laurel Lance since Naruto had accidentally bump into her a day after the incident dropping her black wig following that incident there was a robbery of an money truck after resolving that incident he had a conversation with her about him knowing her he told her who he was seeing as it only fair to.

After which she told him she was branching out from her mother the first Canary she wanted leave the birds nest which he agree to so if there was trouble it was both of them who would resolve such things.

She wore a tight black or blue one-piece full body suit with yellow décor hugging her beautiful frame along with her D-cup breast she wore her fishnet leggings and her knee low boots. {A.N. her new 52 outfit look it up in comic vine)

Also to note she also has a crush on Naruto they did go out with each other after 4-dates and crime fighting later they were now a couple the reason he wasn't able to invite her for the tour she was training up Naruto knew how she like her training which he admire he would give her an exclusive one-on-one tour later.

Like the girls before her she had learn of Naruto's past she admit they were real morons treating a kid who can't even defend himself she also was open to sharing since she had her own fantasy yup did not see that coming as Naruto put it

Zatanna was casting her spell which blown them away to a nearby wall he then saw a large fuel truck heading their way one of the alien had remove the brake claps on in then he saw one of them fire a red laser at it Naruto reacted quickly Naruto had substitute both of them out of the way "well that was a close one huh so what the situation" he said they turn around and smile then gave a quick kiss.

"Well it not looking well we had local law enforcement evacuated the civilian but where shorthanded at the moment" Dinah said.

"Well it a good thing I brought back up" he said and pointed to Pamela who was taking the aliens out with her plants also giving cover to a bus full of young kids who was cheering her on he could feel her smiling inside Naruto made a quick shadow clone to inform that she was on their side which they saw clearly saw this had boost the morale of the local law enforcement having a powerful ally on their side.

They also saw Starfire firing off green energy beams at the alien while covering the people that were being escorted out, they also saw Raven lifting a huge fallen wall giving the police and swat covering fire while they hold the alien's advance.

Harley along with Selina where assisting in evacuating the people along with taking out the alien Selina would use her combat skills to take out multiple aliens while avoiding incoming lasers they also saw Harley using her twin pistol adding in pushing back the alien along with giving covering fire to an officer caring an injured civilian.

All this was also film by a new reporter it was a worldwide in Gotham Batman clearly saw from a large screen both Poison Ivy and Catwoman "so that where they were looks like their helping out especially Poison look how she defends thous kids wonder who had a hand in this" Dick or Nightwing said while battling aliens.

"Who indeed take care of this I'm getting that same feeling look like it pointing to Las Vegas" he said the nodded then he got to his Bat jet.

Back in Vegas Naruto Stood side by side with his girlfriends along with Starfire and Raven "alight here the plane Ivy, Zatanna you assist in defending thous who are being evacuated to the establish refuge area I had already send some shadow clone to escort the other buses that are incoming to the Raven, Starfire you'll help with the escort Catwoman, Crimson, Cannery hold the line make sure not a single one get through I along with my clone will push them back" he said they went to do their part of the plan.

Naruto made multiple copies of himself which shock everyone who was watching then each flash into their individual position "alight let go wild Lightning Release-Grand twin dragon lightning jutsu" a large lightning like dragon appear decimating a large number of the alien forces.

In another part of Vegas Fire Release-Grand dragon fire jutsu it melted the incoming alien further pushing them back "push them back we can do this!" he said they all agree as the military came in they already were debrief of who's foe and who are the ally.

Wind Release-Grand twister dragon wind jutsu a clone made cutting all the alien's away cutting down their number as the other clone were engaging them along with local law enforcement and the military "nice one Arashi-sir let keep this up push them back" the clone nodded and went to further to decimate the enemy.

With the original he saw superman, Batman, flash, green lantern, and two very attractive women the 1st woman that was bless by the gods in terms of beauty she had black hair, blue eyes, a well tone body the suggest she was a warrior, fair-skin, she wore a red hang-on tight one-piece suite that complimented her curves along with her D-cup breast on the middle was a silver eagle the bottom part was blue with silver stars, knee low blue boots, a silver bracelets, a silver tiara with a red star in the middle, a gold lasso on her right, and a sword to her left. {A.N. Dianna's new 52 outfit look it up in comic vine}

The other she was her face was hidden since she wore a hawk mask but he knew she was also beautiful, she had green eyes, an almost orange hair, a well tone body fair-skin, her upper part of her cloth were also a hang-on yellow cloths that hugged her tone body with her D-Cup breast, she also had a green belt that held her silver mace, along with a red lower portion style, green tight pants and knee low high-heel boots, he also noted her gray wings.

"Well show yourself you are the one that was sending me mental messages" he finish then a green skin men, no hair, red eyes, violet cape that was attach by red straps going to an X-form on his chest, a red lower garments that was shape into a 2-sided brown sword on the front and back, violet pants, and boots.

Just before he could speak "hold that thought look like my shadow clone has something to report and his not alone" he said as clone of himself appear they now saw two Naruto's in front of them along with the Sergeant Armstrong and Chief Alex.

"Boss everything is in place we had already told the soldier along with the local law enforcement to get back so they won't get caught in the cross fire also this two tag along" the clone gestured to the Sergeant and chief Alex.

"Alight get the second part of the plan ready also Sergeant and Alex I'll show you why I had your men retreat Crystal Release-Crystal pillar" he channel his wind, water, and lightning element then a large pillar lifted him from the ground "allow me to show all of you aliens why you pick the wrong planet to invade Storm Release-Lightning spear of heaven rain" he channel his water and lightning element while using the clouds as mediums for his technique to create spear like lightning that was descending on the alien decimating them to nothingness.

He was able to focus using the markers that the clone's place to where the enemy was located pinpointing each of them using his high sensor ability along with his right arm as he was using it to channel his chakra for the technique.

The on lookers where at awe as they gotten reports that all the aliens were fry they had also had seen it trough a large screen as each of the aliens were struck

'By Hera what is he I've only know of one entity to have that much control over lightning and that was Zeus himself who is this men' thought the black hair woman.

'I've never seen such display of power and such destructive effect from just one technique' thought the hawk mask woman.

'So there is more to Arashi than I thought' Batman though as he saw the aftermath of Naruto's attack

'Incredible he is meta-human but how many more abilities does he have' though superman.

'wow that was extreme' thought both flash and green lantern as they watch Naruto took all of them down with a single move.

The other were just at awe at how powerful he was "I knew I was right giving him the nickname crimson storm but that was just wow" said Chief Alex.

Naruto drop down as another clone went up to him "so is the second part finish" he ask and the clone nodded "Sergeant is their anymore incoming soldier" he turn his attention to the daze Sergeant.

"No we the one assign to this location why" he ask Naruto then gather his yang chakra they all felt a calming power "because they won't be able to enter from the outside well some can leave if they wish Yang Release-moonless glow" suddenly a glowing barrier appear they saw another wave but was stop by the barrier itself, they also fire their laser at the same time which was deflected back at them.

Naruto was panting heavily after using that technique "are you alright Arashi" superman ask "ya it just it was my first time using that technique in such a large scale but it work only thous inside the barrier can leave anyone from the outside can't if they fire well it turns back at them" he explain the technique.

"Alight intro I know Superman, Batman, I've seen flash on the television along with Green lantern well my Name is Arashi the crimson storm" he said taking a food pill to replenish his strength.

They each gave their intro it was now the black hair beauties turn "I'm Diana of Themysicar princess of the Amazon" she said.

"I am J'onn J'onzz and yes I was the one that was sending the mental messages I also apologize for that allow me to explain" J'onn explain about his people along with the invader that left him the last of his kind, he also explain that he made it his mission to put the invader in a stasis for 500-yrs but the mission to mars had awaken them.

"Alight I get if what you say is true the reason they were able to come here it was because they morph themselves into the astronaut that would also explain why the nukes were decommission to leave earth defenseless along with infiltrate an area that would have warn us of this along with agents" he said he look at Superman who went ghostly pale.

Naruto walk up to him and gave him a chakra enhance slap it still stung a bit but it did make Superman along with the other a little surprise "look Superman snap out of it alight that Senator was the enemy in disguise my assumption the real Carter never made it back so this is no time for you to be blaming yourself since that thing took advantage of you wanting to gain the trust of the people" he scolded.

Superman recompose himself Arashi was right they did took advantage of him "Thanks Arashi for snapping me out your right so what's the plan" he said.

"Well assuming my theory is correct thous factories which are covering the sunlight I have to assume that can harm them right" he ask J'onn nodded "yes they are since they are nocturnal their special factories that uses Ion crystal to disrupt the sunlight I had gas that would aid us but I ran out the items need only grow on plants that are found on mars" he said.

Diana spoke up "then the plan is set we take out the factories that way we can cripple them on their war efforts that way we could at least deny them on operating on the world" she suggested Green lantern was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Lantern if you are going to say what I think you're going to say then don't I agree with her plan you should know an Amazonian they are born warriors they know their tactic also she has a say into this too since she is representing her people that added to the fact that I can tell she can par with superman having a measure of training" he said he had anticipated that he might say something that would offend her.

"Really well then tell me what, was I going to say" he snort back "you were going to say _this is no place for a rookie okay lady_" he said back Green lantern was eyes widen the other saw that he was right they were thinking did he just read his mind

"And know I didn't read his mind if that you were thinking I already had my share of people like that who would underestimate people just by their look alone or are over confident with their ability which would leave them to fall to my blade" he said back with a stern gaze he remember how he took out Orochimaru cause he had been over confident along with Zabuza, Nenji, Sasuke, and Kiba ya he did intentional gas on his face to disorient him long enough to come up with a plan.

"Alight well now we go with Diana-hime's plan and take out each factories in each area they place…" he stop suddenly "um hey dude why you tip" Flash ask then the felt his KI (Killing intent) that send shiver down their spine added to the fact his evil fox like grin this made them step back a bit.

'This aura it feels cold and dangerous' was each of their individual thought while a certain green person thought 'good thing I didn't say anything or I'll be the target of that' he said while sweating.

"So their set up their base near my city well they are not getting away with that okay now we take out each individual we'll split onto groups to cripple their forces then we'll head toward their base" he said he had subside his KI letting the group relax.

Diana turn to Naruto who had his original warm, calm and welcoming aura in contrast to what she felt earlier the energy itself felt alive, beast like but intelligent along with the power he wield, she was also impress with his mental capacity to analyze the situation it shown his experience, she made a mental note to know more about him later

Hawkgirl look at the blond she had to admit the aura he gave of was someone who was battle harden that went through countless experience to make him the way he is now along with that power he had it shown he had experience in wielding such power, like Diana she was also impress by his mental capacity she too made a mental note to get to know him more.

Batman was convince that there was more to him now than ever the aura he gave off was something he had yet to face along with the abilities he had the spoke volume in terms of experience he could see he was train well, like the two women he was also impress by his analytical skills that would made him par with his own.

Superman had to admit contrary to the regular aura he would feel from him, which was calming this felt dark but not evil in a sense, it was not like magic it was like it had a life of his own.

Flash along with Green lantern though made a mental note to not piss him off if the display of power was not enough that aura was they had to wonder how did he had that kind of aura.

"Also here this are seals that would substitute you with my shadow clone then henge to look like you just slap this on your chest just in case alight there is no time for me to explain what shadow clone can do so just go with it" he said he handed them paper seal.

"But what are these for any ways?" Flash ask "well Flash when we star to engage the factory their might be a chance that we'll be capture you so just slap on the seal my clone will be reverse summon henge to look like you but won't have your abilities alight" he said he nodded.

"But J'onn if that happens I'll need you to use your mental shielding cause I believe that they would take the capture such as us to their base so here this is my 3-bladed Kunai just let it drop to the ground and trust me when I say this I'll be their along with everyone alight" he said as he handed his Kunai.

After which they separate Batman partner up with J'onn and Flash, Superman partner up with Green lantern Naruto was surprise when Dianna along with Hawkgirl or Shayera Hol opted they were going to suggest how he'll get their well they were surprise to see Naruto walking on air you see by channeling his wind chakra on his feet it gave him the ability to air walk as he called but by pushing more to it he could actually fly it was a great work out to further increase his almost never ending Chakra since the process is not yet fully complete of him fully having Kurumi's Yoki it after leaving some clone and explain to his companion of the plan they agree to hold down the area.

Naruto Dianna along with Shayera arrive at Egypt they saw was not well set up since it was morning in Egypt currently they saw machine patrol each of them engage the enemy Naruto had use Ruinga to take out multiple machine then went to aid his companion which was not need as he clearly saw.

Shayera use her electric mace smashing her way through the machine while dodging the incoming laser that the enemy machine was firing Naruto was convince she was an aerial specialist she along with Diana who was using her sword cutting down the machine she also deflected the laser with her silver bracelet she would also dodge each incoming laser as well.

Naruto took out Behime coating it with his fire chakra he use his Flame slash making a clean slash trough the machine as he cut them down with ease then he went to use Heat blitz taking multiple enemies after which the factory was now open for an attack Naruto made some shadow clone to explore the area around the factory and found no way in.

"We have to make our own entrance since there is none that my shadow clone can find well here goes" he said as he took out his sword then channel his own Yoki like he did when he cut Starfire's trough his sword the use his quick tri-slash creating an opening his two companion where about to enter till he stop them "sorry but we can't enter since I can feel the whole structure is alive but very twisted is we go in their we'll be walking into a trap" he said.

"So what you suggest we do Arashi" Dianna ask "I'm glad you ask I'll let my clone handle this since they'll just dispel after words" he said then made 500-copise of himself then had them enter the place suddenly the wall Naruto made shut.

"Knew it now in 3 2 1" he finish his countdown and they heard multiple explosion inside the dome then he suddenly grab both woman they Lightning shunshin to a safe place as the whole structure exploded then went down in a ball of flame.

He let them go "sorry about that since I had my clone use an explosion technique that was enough to bring the whole structure down" he said to both of them.

"That fine but a little warning next time" Shayera said though under her mask she had a little red blush at his sudden boldness.

"I fine with it as well just warn us next time you'll do that" she said while her back was turn trying to suppress her own blush since this was her first close contact with a male though she didn't mind it this made her wonder why.

"Okay I will" suddenly Superman, Batman, Flash or Wally West, and Green lantern or John Stewart suddenly appear "and with that my seal work" he said they had told them they had taken out their respective target and how they almost got caught Batman had ask Naruto if he could convert the crystal with his seal.

Naruto took a moment to feel the crystal particularly it flow when he had that he made a seal that would change the crystal thus reversing it effect after which Naruto had told them to gather around as he summon his shadow clone "alight I'll teleport us to J'onn's location when that happens get ready" he said deciding to go to what he said they nodded they just like that they were gone in a flash of light.

J'onn had drop the 3-bladed kunai that Naruto gave him and trusted him while he was holding his own against the imperium then suddenly the imperium leader was kick and he saw Naruto was in front of him "sorry it took so long J'onn, Green lantern remove his restraints Hawkgirl, Diana cover Batman as he changes the crystal Flash, Superman, and me we'll take them out after which join in" he said.

They did so as plan Diana and Hawkgirl took down several of Imperium alien along with Batman who use his electric knuckle glove for quick close combat making their way to the crystal structure then Batman place the crystal he had Naruto converted true to his word the crystal change from red gold as the effects were now against the alien the leader had orders his troops to destroy the crystal which was short live when Flash took their weapons from them.

J'onn and John join in after John did his part of the plan using his ring he made a large green hammer he use to send the aliens fly away J'onn had recovered then aided in the fight transforming into a snake like humanoid creature taking down multiple enemy alongside Superman suing his strength along with his speed taking down groups of alien.

Naruto use his Electric blitz to take down a group then he would opt to use his ruinga as well taking out large forces then he would slice trough them using his quick slash, the Imperium leader seeing his forces decimated was making his escape to his ship "HIS GETTING AWAY!" shouted Diana as she along the rest were finishing of the remaining.

"Don't let him he'll use space jump to escape" J'onn said

The leader had gotten to his ship making his escape Naruto seeing this decided to use that technique he work on during his training days Naruto went outside then he pull down his face mask reveling his face for the first time to them both Dianna and Shayera had to admit he look very attractive now they all were thinking what was he planning to do.

Then Naruto gave Superman man one of his 3-bladed kunai "Superman when I say throw you throw that kunai aim it at the ship I'm not letting that bastard walk scot free" he said Superman nodded then Naruto since Kurumi was in Las Vegas maintaining the barrier he made Naruto for the first time use his own Yoki to enter in his Biju form.

Then each of them felt tremendous power they saw Naruto glow bright gold {A.N. think of Naruto's Bijuu cloak mode his final in the Manga when he and Kuruma are now working together or look it up in the net just search it in narutopedia just scroll down till you read tail beast mode on the right side you'll see him} the different is he had now nine flowing gold tail

Then they saw red and blue orbs being form from his hands after which it form a dark orb that was radiating power itself as they could clearly feel it then they saw two clones molding it with their hands in quick session then it turn into a large shuriken that had the dark orb in the middle they could hear a sound coming of it went like a buzz sound "Superman throw it" he said and Superman did aiming for the ship then suddenly they saw that he was gone.

Naruto had use Hirashin no jutsu to flash to the ship "take this Bijuu Release- Bijudama Rasenshuriken" he said then threw then flash back to his original position they saw the leader Imperium ship explode it a large radiuses at least 20-miles in size.

'By all the gods and goddesses that was incredible' Dianna taught as she saw the large explosion along with thinking if he was a demigod.

'Wow glad I'm on his side' Wally thought as he saw Naruto's Jutsu along with realizing how good Naruto was on their side.

'I believe it might take the whole lantern core to block that move' John taught as he was seeing the sheer magnitude of Naruto's Jutsu

'Now that was just plain incredible or overkill but still he truly is powerful' Shayera thought as she saw the destruction capability of his Jutsu.

'That move might just be enough to take me out good thing were allies and friends' Supermen thought.

'Look like I'll have to classify this as another one of his moves along with teleportation ability along with that sealing of his' Batman though.

"Alight let head back to my place shall we" he said as he went back to his original state then pull up his face mask since he needed all the concentration he needed.

Then like before he had flash them to his base along with his girlfriends, Starfire and Raven he sigh as he was going to be explaining a lot after this.

**-End**

**Author-okay so Black canary sorry folks someone had figure out and I told myself is someone had figure that out then I would add her on the spot which someone did sorry maybe next time**

**Now there are three possibilities but I decided to just combine it I think my story could go I would have Naruto join the justice league establishing an earth base he would take the partners or side kick but I call them partners to create yes a group of teen hero along with adult hero but I have yet to give it a name but they will be the main earth team alongside the Justice league so Batgirl, Supergirl, Robin, and Nightwing are in along with Raven, Starfire this two girls will only be pair with Naruto only I will however pair Tim with Barbara I'll just change his age a bit and Supergirl with Nightwing.**

**I'm familiar with Raven's certain trait don't worry I have a way to ensure she falls for Naruto **

**Also I'll be putting Cyborg, Beast boy, Terra, Aqualad from young justice, kid flash, speedy, Miss Martian I'll make it happen, along with Speedy or red arrow, Artemisia**

**All under Naruto as their Den father well his girls would be consider their Den mother so hero such as green arrow, Aquaman, Huntress, and so on so it will be some a few chapters or in one long one sill in the works.**


	5. Chapter 5-New Beginnings

Chapter 5

New Beginnings

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'_Hi_'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

Note-I'm using Comic vine as a references for their appearance okay, also I am may go for the origin story in contrast to the series and twisting it to my own image since this is a fan fiction I can last I'm going for Atlee to take up the mantle Terra it was a last minute decision sorry.

Next since I plan on adding Kid flash I change chapter four the flash here will be Barry Allen and Kid flash will be Wally West.

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners

Naruto sigh as he was not going to have to explain how the hell did he built an underground base that along with Batman asking question on why is Pamela, Harley, and Selina here with him 'this is going to be troublesome' he thought has he arrive outside of his base along with the other Superheroes.

"So who are why are out here Arashi?" Flash ask as the rest of them were outside of the cave entrance.

"Well my red suited friend we are waiting for my house mates" he simply reply as a Ford Everest arrive Batman saw Pamela, Selina, and he deduce the last one was Harley who he thought was dead since he capture the Joker he had ask what happen to her he simple reply she was in the gutter.

"Why hello Batman fancy meeting you here" Pamela said as she took to Naruto side.

"Yes I agree along with you Harley Quinn" Batman replied though it didn't shock Harley since she knew he was the world's greatest detective

"Yes nice you to Bats so foxy why exactly are they here" Harley asks as she too took to his side she didn't flinch when Batman gave her the Bat look well she had her eyes close.

"So are these your other friends? Friend Naruto" Starfire ask as she was looking at them though she could see the guy in the Red suite looking at her rather strangely.

"Yes somewhat so how did everything go" Naruto said this time Raven step forward ignoring the how Flash was also looking at her "Everything went well we were able to get the people to safety also Kurumi told me she went to rest seeing as she was tired from maintaining the Barrier" she finish her summary.

"Alight I'm glad all of you are alright so Raven how did it feel to help those people" he ask "it was different I but in a good way some even thank me which was also strange since the feeling inside me just went up is that good?" she ask.

Naruto ruffle her hair a bit to her confusion but saw him eye smile "yes Raven it means you are happy that you were able to help and those people who are thanking you are returning the gratitude for protecting them see your power can be use for good this is proof of it but that doesn't mean I'll stop helping you I did promise and I don't go back on my word" he said.

Raven felt her cheeks heat up for some reason and felt her heart beat faster 'is this the feeling of liking someone?' she thought "thank you Naruto" she said.

"That fine no need I'll always lend a helping hand to my precious people or friends" he said still eye smiling at her why this was happening the other hero couldn't help but smile at Naruto they could clearly see how kind he was 'maybe the Amazonian teaching were wrong maybe some men are not like that' she thought while looking at the blond.

"Alight common I promise the ladies a tour might as well bring you guys along as well oh and please hold all question at the end of the tour" he said as he took them inside the cave as they were walking inside he had explain to them everything well minus the people who had already seen heard it.

"And here is what I call the end of our tour which is the command center though I haven't yet fully finish it the other rooms are finish already but some area such as the R.A.D lab, the garage, and this room are not yet finish okay ask away" he finish looking at the awe looking faces of his companion minus the early group.

"So you did this with your Shadow clone and seals what exactly are those any ways" Flash ask while still at awe on how this place look heck he was going to ask if he could stay here.

"Well shadow clone is a solid copy of me, which I can summon which you all saw they are not strong as me unless I reinforce them the great thing about them is that anything they experience until the puff away get transfer to me" he said then explain how he would reverse summon them if needed for a seal along with the chakra storage seal he use to maintain them.

"I see that is a useful tool you can use it for infiltration mission you don't really need to be their only your clone which will keep you safe along with increasing in number if you're in an disadvantage or use it for escape" Batman said after hearing the prospect of shadow clone

"Well you are called the world greatest detective for a reason yes you are correct it had a lot of features now for sealing technique which is how my people got themselves killed" he said Superman and J'onn raise an eyebrow at that they both thought they had some similarity with Naruto seeing as they too are the last well in Clarks case he along with Kara.

"You see the art of seal has many application as you can clearly saw when I explain during the tour but aside from that I can use it for storage seal it creates a sort of pocket dimension for the items I can also make explosion tags as well similar to your own my people from my world were fear because of this along with our other abilities fearing them three nation band together to destroy my country of whirlpool or Uzu the village hidden in the whirlpool my last name is Uzumaki my mom was able to flee but she had died the night of my birth I don't want to go into further details but as far as I know I'm the last" he said sadly the other decided not to press on just looking at his yes they could see his pain.

Suddenly Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug to try to comfort him "I'm so sorry that happen to you friend Naruto I couldn't think of what happen to my own people" she said.

"Yes Starfire it fine but your crushing my bones" he said Starfire quickly let him go of the intense bear hug she was about to apologies "no need Starfire I know you just wanted to comfort me I'm fine okay don't worry I didn't get me done since I am caring on their legacy and yes I'm from a different world more like different dimension I came here for a fresh start along with Starfire and Raven" he said and told them with the two girls approval though he let out some sensitive details.

"Alight my next question is why is that Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman with you Arashi?" Batman asks as he was looking at said women Naruto was about to answer when he was beaten to it

"Well Bats believe it or not I'm actually here for two reason one is to get away from that bastard second he offer me a second chance in life which I accept well here let me explain" Harley explain how Naruto found her at deaths door and how he save her then offer her at a chance of a new life.

"I see well I won't tell you are here how about the two of you I understand Harley so what your story" Batman said.

"For me is more personal Batman but don't get me wrong I am still who I am I will defend nature but in Arashi's way" Pamela said standing her grounds.

"For me well that my secrets Batman but don't worry we are in good hands" Selina said winking at Naruto he mentally face palm.

Seeing that there was no deception to words and having a gut feeling even beyond knowing the three of them he agree "Fine but Arashi you will have to give me reports on their activity and I know you'll take responsible for their action also I know a certain benefactor that can help you finish your lab" Batman said.

"Sure Batman I will don't worry so now any more questions?" he ask "How are you able to manipulate the elements like that and what was that power you use on the leaders ship" Dianna ask.

"Well first we can harness what we called chakra is the physical and spiritual form of energy with in my people trough are chakra coils within are body we can harness chakra but only certain people can harness chakra some can't which they stay in a civilian status now the technique are follow"

Taijutsu-physical combat using the physical aspects of chakra though it requires no chakra only a person's physical body there is actually individual who specializes in this area since they can't cast the other technique meaning they only unlock the physical aspects of chakra they are best at utilizing the Eight gates of the body to unlock its full potential.

Ninjutsu-is what you saw me use during the fight you see by harnessing they chakra trough my chakra points I can use elemental manipulation such as Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind my elemental is Fire, Water, Lightning, and Wind you see I inherited this from my parents but it doesn't mean I can't use Earth element I can with training then applying it but it will take more of my chakra also I can combine my elemental affinity to my sub elements such as what you saw earlier my Crystal release combing Wind+ Water+ Lightning on equal parts next was my Storm release Water + Lightning a 3:1

Genjutsu-or illusion like the one I had on this cave and my henge or transformation jutsu like J'onn I can turn to anyone but I do not have their power, memory, or ability just their physical appearance it great for fooling the enemy.

Kenjutsu-the art of sword fight I can use spellblade by coating my elemental affinity such as my Flame slash or Heat blitz.

"We can train in using chakra in our academy when we are around 8 or so but majority are of the ninja family but it is still optional and yes we are train killers but you must understand that my world is not like yours so don't jump to conclusion" he said this got the hero's frown at the idea of child soldier but this was his world so they have no say in it though Diana agree since she was train at a young age as well so in a way she understood.

"Have you killed before in your own world" Batman said bluntly which Superman protested to "Batman that is personal" he sternly gaze at the dark knight who didn't let up.

Naruto broke of the tension "Yes I have only one man" he said shocking the people minus his girlfriends "His name was Orochimaru in his quest for immortality to learn all Jutsu he experimented far to children changing their whole human structure to twisted creature with no mind of their own here allow me to show you what he look like" he then summon a clone then henge to Orochimaru was a pale with yellow snake like eyes he wore a pale gray grabs with dark pants and a purple rope tied around his waist.

"Batman think of the Joker but more twisted, without his concept of fun more calculative and manipulative like the Joker he did betray his companion Anko Mitarashi branding her with an experimental curse mark but it not like the unfinished allow me to explain"

"The Curse seal of haven is a seal that allows the user to have immense chakra along with enhancing one abilities but comes with a price the more you use it the more your will be diminish he uses this to transfer a part of himself inside the host continuingly to influence them then he may use his body transfer Jutsu to transfer his own body to the host" he inform them.

"By Hera what kind of men is he to go to such length to attain immortality" Dianna was openly disgusted with this person.

"I don't know but aside from that his ability is that of a Sanin which is more stronger than a Hokage which I am you see only a Sanin can defeat a Sanin I'm the forth I'm called the Fox Sanin he was called the Snake Sanin" he reply back the hero went pale Batman along but didn't show it to them someone as powerful as Naruto and they found out there was another but clearly twisted and dangerous was something.

"Are battle was intense I won't go into further detail but nearing his death he transform into a large 10-headed snake here let me show you" he said and had his clone transform to a large gray snake with ten head they saw Orochimaru in the middle of the large snake mouth.

This got them Flash along with Green lantern were holding their mouth at the site of it.

'By the gods and goddess he looks like the leviathan monster or a child of Medusa is this, what length men would go to have power' Dianna thought.

'My god what is that thing I've never seen such creature nor I have fought something like this maybe a creature of Darkseid' Superman thought.

'Someone more dangerous than the Joker who was like him but more twisted I wonder' Batman cut his train of thought of what he might do if ever he meet the men.

'A men that has the same power as him what a frightening thought' J'onn thought as he has witness what Naruto can do

'Someone as powerful as him but is evil and twisted that would experiment on people for his own goal damn' Shayera though as she was listening in to Naruto story of him

"I use my Wind Release-Rasenshuriken to end him that Jutsu cuts the chakra coils meaning it cuts you from the inside out just imagine a weak version of what you saw on the lead alien" he inform them of another devastating move he has the cuts from within the body itself.

'How many more moves does this guy have seriously' Barry thought as he witness the move Naruto use on the alien leader.

'Looks like I have to put that in his folder as well hmm he is an enigma the more I thought I know about him he reveals another' Batman though as he recall that technique.

'Really another one how many powers does this guy have' John as he heard another one of his move.

'Arashi you intrigue me more and more you have a power equal that to a god and yet you are human I haven't ask if he is a demigod of his world I may have to stick close to him and get to know him better' Dianna thought as she recalls all that she witness him do.

'Well he is a powerhouse and damn maybe I should expected that he has more than one of thous what he called it Jutsu I think I should stay with him to get to know him more' Shayera though as she gaze at him more.

'A move the cuts from within well at least if the time comes if ever I'm controlled again and can't be save then I know someone can stop me' Superman thought recalling how Darkseid control him.

'You are very intriguing Arashi someone that can't be fully explain' J'onn thought

"Now enough of that the power you saw I use was not my complete form" he said shocking everyone who felt his power it shock them that it was an incomplete form 'how powerful can you get' they thought.

"Let me rephrase it was not at full power but it getting their what I'm about to tell you is something I only tell to thous I trust so please keep this to yourselves promise me that" he said in a very serious tone they did.

He motion them to follow him to the large training ground "Kurumi common out in your fox form" he said then suddenly a large orange fox appear with nine tails shocking everyone along with the power it was radiating.

'This is the same aura we felt from earlier' the hero's thought as they felt the large fox that was crossing it arms in a sleeping manner but was clearly awake minus the girls that already meet Kurumi that included Starfire and Raven.

**"Hello heroes and outsiders I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine tail demon fox I am seal within or rather me and Naruto are bounded together allow me to explain"** Kurumi told them the night of the sealing how Orochimaru along with his accomplice killed her family then use her to attack the village then she told her about how she was seal inside him.

Then after that she transform into her human form much to the awe of Flash but Kurumi shoot him a glare that she did not like the way he look at her **"the reason I am able to be free to walk outside but still bounded to the seal was because of his sensei modifying his seal around me don't worry as long as you do not harm him along with his companion then you don't have to worry about me"** she finish.

"Arashi who was you master he must be very skill as I clearly saw you fight" Shayera said.

"Actually you guys been saying it over and over again I took up that name in memory of my late master" he said **"and the only human who I would regard as an equal along with my respect"** Kurumi finish.

The hero's realize that Arashi was the name of his sensei they also noted late master meaning he had passed away "I see I'm sorry I brought it up" she said Naruto wave it off.

"It fine don't worry okay now the power you saw was a combination of my own chakra and her chakra or rather the excess chakra she left which I had gather then fuse within myself doing so modified my own chakra similar to hers but is still in going to the final stages then I can fully remove the seal so Kyuubi can be free but that will take awhile" he said the summary version.

Batman though could see that Naruto was hiding something but decided to not press on any further seeing as he's pass was somewhat similar to his own someone had a hand in his parents death "so Arashi what exactly is the reason you built this place" he said.

"Well I was thinking well we can't protect the earth as individual you clearly saw with the invasion it took as all together to defeat them I was thinking we join together also I was thinking if there is a way we could also have a place that can be station in case of an invasion the question is how do we" Naruto said thinking or rather he was hoping for a certain mask billionaire to.

"That won't be necessary I have already gave Mr. Wane a call he has offer us the space station he had decommission" Batman said.

"Well that solves are problem well not since that is resolve I was thinking of having two team one station in space and another here on earth this base will be are earth base so it would be easier for deployment so" Naruto then look at superman and Batman.

"I was thinking with your permission on having Robin, Batgirl, and Supergirl part of my team here at earth I was thinking on taking your partner in further training them also so they won't feel out you can trust me with them but it up to the both of you" he said.

"Well I'm fine with it I can trust you Arashi" Superman said he can trust Naruto seeing as he help him along the way and he still hasn't reveal his secret to him.

"I don't fully trust you yet but I can clearly see the logic behind it tell me are you also thinking of making a school?" Batman inquired.

"Well you got me their yup I was thinking of this place as it can be an place for the next generation to train with the abilities they have and further expand it also" Naruto walk to Batman and whisper something that surprise him but him kept it.

"So I believe you can trust me" he said they stare at each other down "fine I'll also have Nightwing along with you I trust what you said stays between us" he said.

"Yes I'll take it to the grave if I have too also why come out already one of you may have been able to block each of your individual presence but I have my sensor ability I already sense you five as you follow my other companion" he said the four teens emerge from the shadow but Naruto could feel no hostility he motion for them to introduce themselves

The first was a guy in a hood who was an African American his left side was machine like Superman had use his x-ray vision and saw his whole body was cover in machine not all of he could still see some skin on his arms he had cut black hair, brown eye on his right side since his left side was a machine it had red sensor eye, {A.N Flash point look} "my name is Victor Stone but you can call me Cyborg"

The other he had green skin, green hair, green eyes, he wore a violet and black full body suit along with purple boots he was also giving of multiple energy signature {A.N modern age: new earth look} "hey the names Beast Boy well since I can shape shift into animals" he demonstrated by turning into various animals then return back

The next was a young woman she had short black hair, dark eyes, fair skin she wore a black T-shirt that shown the top part of her C-D cup bust overlap by her leather jacket, skin tight jeans, and black boots "I'm Atlee I came along with my companion here and saw how you manipulated the thous crystal rocks may I ask if have the ability to manipulate the earth like I can" she said as she let the crystal rock from Naruto's earth pillar and manipulated it.

"Yes I can since I train with it but we'll talk later um superman, J'onn this is going to be a shocker but the last two has similar energy signature as you two but have your chat later alight" he finish then saw both of them look at the last two pair.

The first was a young blond woman who took her red wig of hers, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, she wore a white short sleeves close neck shirt the show her slender physique along with her D-cup breast, she wore a knee high blue skirt, and high heel blue boots "my name is Kara Zor-L but you may call me Karen Starr like you superman I'm from Krypton like you I was an infant but my spacecraft was delay I arrive 1-year later I was found by my friend over here" she gestured to the young women next to her.

The young woman who she had fair-skin, she has red shoulder length red hair, but she had amber eyes, she wore a simple black short sleeve shirt, white pants and blue shoes "M'gann M'ozz or Megan Morse I'm actually a white Martian" she stop then transform appearance she had now white skin, long arm, and hunchback the other look well disgusted minus Naruto, Kurumi, and Pamela who just shrugged it off, J'onn had as well since he knows of them along with Starfire who had heard of them Raven was not one to judge along with her companion

"Okay I'll admit that different but hell I still see the cute girl from earlier why is this much a different to all of you" he said which shock the girl who turn back to her human form.

"Are you not shock or disgusted by my true form" she use her ability to feel if he was not telling the truth but to her shock he wasn't then he place his hand on her right shoulder and pull down his mask reveling his face.

"Well it only fair since we saw what you look like so might as well to answer your question yes I'm not peeve of what you look like hell my people viewed me as a demon who killed their friend, love ones, and family member do I look like one" he ask she shook her head "then why should I judge on how you look like well from what I can tell you know this four and have been traveling with them I can also detect negative feeling coming of anyone I don't feel that from any of you so what your story" he ask.

The other look at him like he was way older the way he spoke but could clearly see he wasn't making it up he was telling the truth since they heard Kurumi being seal inside of him it was only human nature to think that he was Kurumi.

"Well you see we white Martian are what you would call evil but I didn't want to be view as such so I fled to earth years ago since then I've meet Beast Boy, Atlee, Cyborg, and Karen I hid here on earth helping now and then we were planning on aiding but you took care of the Imperiume so we hid within the refugee group till we saw your companion leaving then follow you here you we wish to join you the team you want to make" she said.

Naruto saw each of them look serious of joining his group "alight you may but I'll be setting some ground rules alight also Cyborg am I right to assume you know your way around tech" he look at the machine teen.

"Ya I know my way around machine I also saw the lab you have I can tell in need work but I'll handle that also I can interface with any forms of machine" he said proudly.

"Good I have lead R.A.D team alright I are you two fine with that" he was referring to Superman and J'onn.

"I can trust your judgment Arashi so I will agree to this though I would also like to get reports of her progress as well" J'onn said he admit that he still didn't trust her fully yet but trusted Naruto.

"I'm fine as well I think Supergirl would also like it since we have another relative so are we all in agreement to the group I once thought that I could defend earth by myself but I was wrong with only with working together as a team that we accomplish what we did" he said.

"Working together like a bunch of super friends cheesy but heck we make a great team I'm in" Flash said which made Beast Boy chuckle but made his companion shuck their head Hawkgirl and Green lantern were in.

Dianna thought of it the moment of what she was getting in too she already left home to help men's world so she no longer need to stay since it was done but her curiosity of Naruto along with what she had witness told her to stay "my mother wouldn't approve of this but I'm curious of certain things and I find this place interesting so I'm in"

"I'm not much of a people person and we still need to push the last of the Imperium back so we are not yet done but if you need me and no doubt you will, call me" Batman finish "that his way of saying his in, in his own way" Naruto said.

The other also agree to join in as well "Well I think the name we could call ourselves is Justice League earths defender" Naruto said "a bit cheesy but I like it" Both Flash and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Great there is now two of them" Karen said to her dismay the other chuckle at this minus Raven, Naruto seeing everyone had a smile on his face he like this a new beginning.

"Alight we still have work to do lets finish up shall we" Naruto said the other agree then went off to finish the remaining Invaders.

Much to the relive of the people of earth the Justice League had push back the invaders it took a weeks but in the end they were able to stop the invaders the next day the introduction to the Justice League.

The new hero's were introduce Karen name herself as Power Girl she wore a white one-piece suite that had a cleavage window that show her bust he suite also complimented her slender frame, a red cape that was held by a gold strap, a blue belt with a round gold plate in the middle, blue gloves and boots.

Atlee name herself as Terra she wore a black and white Body suite and boots her costume also shown her upper bust, next was Dianna she took the name Wonder Woman, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Harley in her Ms. Crimson outfit.

Pamela still had to make her appearance but told them she would when the people trust her enough Naruto reluctant agree but stated when the time come he'll be by her side.

Next were J'onn who called himself Martian Manhunter and Megan who name herself Miss Martian who had ask J'onn permission to make her skin look like his he agree to, she wore a white short sleeves shirt with a red symbol going around her back in a X-patter in Naruto's opinion she look good since it complimented her frame with her C-cup breast that part he kept to himself, red belt, white gloves, blue cape, mini skirt and boots.

The following week Naruto Base now finish with the aid of Bruce along with his many Shadow clone gave a tour to Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Supergirl along with another group of teens apparently word got out in the super hero community that some people told their friends about it.

The first was a teen Wally West or Kid flash Barry had inform him about the team that was being form with Naruto so he was more than happy to serve especially after he had explain what Naruto's base look like he had red spiky hair, green eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white shoes, he had his large duffle bag with him.

The other was Jesse Chambers or Jesse Quick She had long blond hair, blue eyes, she wore a vest shirt the cover her C-D cup breast, black skin tight pants, and white high heel boots, she also has large suit cases.

The next was also a young teen woman name Jennifer or. Jade she was the daughter of the first green lantern and a friend of John she had green hair skin, and eyes it was due to a defense reaction when she was almost rape she wore a polo shirt that cover her C-cup breast, skin tight pants, and high hells, along with large suit cases.

John had inform her that Naruto was a good men who wouldn't do harm to her he had also reassure her dad that he can be trusted with her since her past experience with almost being rape by a men left her to not trust the male gender to an extent unless she can fully trust her

The next two partners of Green arrow or Oliver Queen a friend of Dinah the first is his former apprentice Roy William Harper or Arsenal he had auburn hair, blue eyes, he wore a red shirt, blue pants, and white snickers he recovered from his addiction to drugs with the help of Dinah he had regarded her like a big sister to him, Dinah had inform her of Naruto and how he does not care of one pass and if the person truly wants a second chance he would lend a hand evidence by having both Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn

The other was Green arrows second apprentice Artemis Lian or Artemis she was long ponytail blond hair that reach till here waist, dark grey-eyes, olive-toned skin, slim yet athletic figure with C cup breast, she wore a black shirt, blue skin tight pants, and white boots she was actually parent of two villain Sportsmaster and former villain Huntress

Dinah had inform Artemis about Naruto aside from the one she saw on television that Naruto was not the type to judge of someone's past she told her that he would give people a chance to change if they truly wanted to evidence by the three former villainess with him so she told her to be more open to him if she need some help or advice.

Courtney Whitmore or Stargirl she had long blond hair, blue eyes, slightly-tan skin, she wore a white and black short-shirt that shown her belly, blue short sorts, high-heels she found out about the team that was separate from the watch tower team that Naruto was forming her step-dad decided to join the watch tower while she opt to join the earth team since she wanted to do her own thing.

The next was a woman name Jenny sparks she lad a ponytailed style blond hair, tanned skin, silver ocular eyes, she wore a white shirt covering her C cup breast over lap by her brown leather jacket, blue knee rip jeans, brown boots standing next to her was her friend, she was an immortal due to being a century child.

Angela Spica she had long silver hair, light-green eyes, silver skin she wore a brown hood jacket covering her C-cup breast, it was over lap by her brown coat high-collar coat.

They had heard from the hero community that was keeping a tight leash on the information about the Justice League was accepting members one on earth base which was lead by Naruto or Arashi of the crimson storm, they had also seen how Naruto use his lightning manipulation which interest Jenny as she can manipulate electricity, aside from that they had heard of Naruto not caring that much for appearances which was evidence with the member he had with him this also interest Angela since she was a little concern of what her appearance would affect.

It was a good thing Naruto had the place expanded his base now it had 50-90 rooms, 20 guest rooms, 30 bathrooms, his entertainment room had now 10-flat screen T.V each had a video player for movies and game console, 5-swinming pool and Jacuzzi, also a recreational room, a gymnasium that had a badminton, basketball, and tennis room, he also fully stock kitchen along with complete cooking material

His lab was finish it had a high speed computer similar to the one in the space tower, a teleportation pad or Zeta beam that would transport them to specific markers, the earth base or the Watch tower.

a vehicle wing that had a Bio-ship Megan had explain that the ship when she is resting she turns into a giant red egg then when she wakes up she turn to aerodynamic ship can camouflage, shape-shift an ability allowing her to move at-rest to flight mode, can also create a number of sets required, she also has a ray gun on the nose.

The next was the Javelin capable of air, space, and underwater travel it was arm with energy blasters, missile, it is also capable of generating a wormhole for faster than light travel along with other land transportation such as cars and motor cycles.

Next was the 5-traing room along with a sauna room, a separate shower room and it was separate into groups

A Meta training room, thous with meta-human ability mentor by Naruto along with Kurumi

A Magic training room, thous with magic property mentor by Zatanna along with Diana who decided to stay with the earth group.

A Physical training room, thous who rely on their physicality, using weapons, or technology mentor by Dinah, Selina along with Shayera who also decided to stay with the earth group

The last two were your standard training room.

Naruto had told them on how he had built the original with his shadow clone technique which he explain along with his sealing methods that assisted in keeping the place running till it was modified with the help of batman though it still follow the use of green energy the changes were to ensure of holding the place in case of a large earth quack along with the capabilities of being a nuclear bunker.

He had also stated that he will be the team leader on the earth group the team he said that the place itself was still expanding meaning any new generation of hero's will be train here along with their education so in summary this was following into becoming a hero academy.

"Well that ends our tour now I would like you all to introduce yourself I'll start first my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I'm around 21 now also known as Arashi the crimson storm" he said as pull down his face mask reveling his whisker face.

"I'm Kara Kent 18 or Supergirl you ask Superman for me to be here thanks for that I can finally stretch from my usual place in Smallville don't get me wrong I like the place since it is my home but it does get boring sometime so I'm happy to join along with my cousin" Kara finish, she wore a yellow shirt that cover her C-cup breast over lap by a brown jacket, blue knee high skirt, and white boots.

"Well I'm Power Girl you can call me Karen Star 19 also sorry boys but I already have my eyes set on a certain men" said the blond who quickly glance at Naruto she was wearing a white short long sleeves shirt, dark blue skin tight pants, and high heels.

"M'gann M'ozz or Megan Morse also know as Miss Martian I'm also part of the R.A.D team I also have my own interest but that private matters" she said she was wearing a white shirt over a blue jacket, a red mini skirt, and white boots she made a quick look at Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Kurumi

**"Well I'm Kurumi or Fox Mistress 20 also Karen, Megan I would like to have a word with the two of you"** Kurumi said who clearly saw the interest she had for Naruto they nodded.

"I'm Pamela Isley former villainess 25 since I want to change I came here with Naruto and so far it working also I advise you to stay cautious of the garden area damage it I'll make you regret it" she warn them of the last part.

"Oh Pam don't go frighten the little kitten don't worry the worst she can give is a mild Poison so don't tick her off as for me I'm Selina Kyle 24 call me Catwoman on mission my reason on being here well your still young to understand sorry" she said causing Naruto mentally face palm he knew she was openly teasing her.

"I'm Diana of Themysicar princess of the Amazon my hero name is Wonder woman in your world I'm 25" she was now wearing a light blue close neck shirt, dark skin tight pants, and white boots.

"I'm Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl of Thanagarian I'm 25 as well in earth years" Shayera said wearing a white T-shirt that was made for her wings, slim pants, and dark boots.

She along with Diana had a private chat with Kurumi regarding his relationship with her they were surprise to find that Naruto has six girlfriend but she told them about Naruto's life the concept of love alluded him since the life he live was not of the most glamour they were piss at that harming a child was something their people did not accept since a child was the future of one's own race she tell them that Naruto love each of them equally, along with them approving who he goes with only if they see the women dating him is sincere of dating him for the right reason so if they would want to pursue a relation they have to get his other girlfriends approval with Kurumi since she was alpha female.

"Well kids the name is Black Canary or Dinah Laurel Lance" she said wearing a white short sleeves shirt, dark slim pants, and boots.

"Hello my name is Zatanna Zatara stage performer and hero also Naruto I have to go I have a dress rehearsal so got to go later" she said "Wait I'll teleport you alright" he said then had the teleported to her performer room just before he left they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Alight let's continue" he said "well kiddies my name id Harley 23 or Ms. Crimson former villainess turn hero thanks to foxy over here" she said.

"My name is Raven 19" Raven simply said still wearing her same outfit while having a neutral expression though she was noticeably standing close to Naruto after a private chat with kurumi about her inner feeling seeing as she might understand she had told her she has a crush on him which was a first for her she also told her she would have to share but she said she fine with it but would still try to fully figure out if she did like him.

"Hello my new friend my name is Starfire it nice to meet you" Starfire said wearing a red shirt, short skirt, and white high heel shoes like Raven she was fascinated with Naruto she found him to be a very gentle yet strong person, he was also protective of his friends yet stick if need be unlike human Temaranean feeling are more strong so when she would like someone then that feeling is very strong she had already talk to Kurumi whom she explain her liking to Naruto she had ask her if she was okay with sharing she said it was fine so long that he would treat them equally which Kurumi reinsure her he would.

"Well I'm Atlee or Terra it nice to meet you" she said wearing a simple white shirt, dark short pants, and sandals.

"Hey the names Beast Boy well since I can transform to animals so Naruto men when are we going to eat I'm starving for pizza" Beast Boy said "just wait after their intro then you can go wild" he said looking at Beast Boy's hungry face.

"Victor Stone but you can call me Cyborg teams R.A.D along with Megan over here" he said pointing at Megan he was not wearing his usual cover rather he shown his machine feature much to the liking of a certain silver girl.

"My name is Tim Drake 16 you know me as Robin after this guy over here" he said pointing to Dick Grayson Tim was wearing his brown polo, blue pants, and white shoes.

"Ya the name is Dick Grayson 19 also known as Nightwing after I left Batman to branch out I heard you were putting a separate League group so I decided to join in" Dick finish, he wore a black shirt, dark blue pants, and white shoes.

"Well I guess it my turn Barbara Gordon 16 yes daughter of Chief Gordon I'm Batgirl I came here since apparently you have requested for partners of their mentoring hero to be with your team but I'll admit it will give me the chance to branch out so what the heck" Barbara finish wearing a dark blue short sleeves shirt, knee high white skirt, and shoes.

"Well I'm Wally West 16 call me kid flash I was told of your sweet pad and I got to admit it's awesome also I heard that we can take more action outside of our city so I decided to join so when to we get to eat" Wally said with a huge smile on his face the girl next to him face palm.

"Sorry about him he tends to get to excited I'm Jesse Chambers 17 or Jesse Quick I'm here to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble" she said "hey I resent that granted I do tend to excited but still I can take care of myself" he said.

"Alight don't start now alight I'm sure she means well and I got feeling that you and Beast Boy will get along but do not cause too much trouble" Naruto sternly said with an authority voice "Yes sir" said the two teens with a salute this got the other blond chuckle.

"Oh I like him I can feel that he had the leader aura around him" she whisper to her silver friend "agree I can tell just by looking at him that he is strong also I've analyze that his power level are strong and continuing to rise" her silver friend whisper back

"Well I'm Jenny sparks 24 I heard from the hero community that you were looking for a team well I'm your girl also I've seen that you can control electricity which is similar to my own" Jenny said.

"Well you are correct in that here let me show you" he said then motion them to follow him to the training ground where there were six target "now the watch closely Lightning Release-lightning wolf" he said then six lightning like wolf appear and quickly fry the six targets.

"I also have a pack version which can summon well depending on how much I put in it but on its own about six packs of wolf does that satisfy you?" he said "very I'm impress of such high control I look forward in working with you sir" she said also saluting at him.

"Likewise but people just Naruto I'm not for one of formalities and since we are all partners in this team alight though yes I am the leader of this team but still I would like to think that we are on equal ground since we are a team" he said.

"As you wish well partner I guess it your turn" she motion to her silver friend who remove her cloak reveling her silver face.

"I'm Angela Spica or Engineer like Mr. Stone I'm a Cyborg though I have nano-tech within my blood stream thus allowing me to have a silver appearance I would like to be place in the R.A.D if I may" she said.

"Victor add her name to the R.A.D team I can tell just by looking at her she knows her stuff also I have some seals that can provide a camouflage-skin this for are infiltration mission I'm asking if you wish to use it but if you are going to use it in public it is up to you I will not force you to change your appearance that is up to you but on mission that require such I would have to" Naruto inform her.

"Yes that would be fine but most of the time I would be here in the base unless a mission calls for my assistance then I will join in and if such mission that need of a change in appearance than I would accept thank you for informing me" she said.

"Well at least the information on him was accurate he does not seem to care of physical appearance but I call dibs" Jenny whisper.

"Yes the information on him is accurate though I more interested in that Victor Stone" she whisper back though.

"I'm Roy William Harper, Jr. 18 or Arsenal I got over my addiction to thanks to the aid of Dinah I'm looking for a second chance and I hope it's here" he said Naruto gaze on him and Roy felt that gaze it was like he was looking at his very soul well Dinah did tell him when his serious it scary.

"The first lesson you will learn from me is I do not care of your pass nor I will judge you for it, it is only how you now wish to act will matter and if you truly want to change that I shall help you this is also one part of why I built this place" Naruto finish.

"Thanks for the opportunity I will not waste it you can count on me on any mission" Roy said and Naruto nodded.

"Artemis Lian 16 or Artemis thanks for giving me the opportunity since I want to prove myself I will not disappoint" she said referring to her past but she did plan on talking to Naruto later on with Dinah's company.

"I'm Courtney Whitmore 16 or Stargirl me along with my step-dad Pat Dugan while he opt to join the space tower team I opt to join here since I want to prove I can handle my own" she said

"Jennifer 17 or. Jade I was inform this place was a good start and I want to follow in my father's footsteps and make a name for myself" she said "okay welcome aboard Jennifer" Naruto said with a sincere smile.

Naruto nodded "well I got myself 2-speedster, 2-long rage specialist, 3-close/midrange combat, a new addition to the R.A.D team, 4-power users well I got to thank my devils luck on this one okay we are call sign earth watch got it" he said.

"Alight since I'm having this place to turn into an Academy but since it summer vacation we won't have any of that though if you do have something for school that I suggest you finish it" he said to them.

"Now the Ground watch and the Watch tower are part of the Justice League with the same goal protecting the earth along with it people I am the leader of the earth team along with the founding member of the justice league we each have separate mission that of the watch tower so we won't be spread too thin or over exhaust for quick deployment on each front each mission will be a 4-team with one being an assign leader each of you will get the chance to be a leader to get you experience we will also have simulation to further enhance that skill along with your own" he explain.

"As I said we are a team and in time a somewhat a family now listen in as I give all of you your first lesson that you must remember and take to heart" Naruto said in a very serious tone each of them listen in aside from Kurumi.

"Thous who break the rules are consider scum" he in a mild tone stated which got them to agree to the concept then he continue "But thous who abandon their friend or comrades are worst then scum" he this part in a serious tone.

"Yes the rules are important but if I have to break the rule to save a friend, comrade or someone I love then I will remember that remember the faces here for they will be working with you supporting you, and assisting you never abandon them got it" Naruto finish.

"We got Big Boss" they said much to the irk of Naruto "ya-ya make fun of the serious guy over here okay now next if you plan on going to the city you may also I will need a blood sample from each of your for the blood security seal that would yes it will include any type of special blood alight let get acquainted" he said.

**-End**

**Author-so I included jade, engineer, and Jenny sparks just imagine this like a new earth since this is my story I'm twisting things a bit but would still have the high-lighted adventure of the Justice league also I'm thinking of having a new super villain group aside from the legion of doom **

**This chapter is a intro to the earth team I'm still thinking of a name since I can't just call them Earth watch or Ground Watch**

**And yes the Harem has been increase to 13 that it the other will see Naruto as either as a brotherly figure or a fatherly figure**

**Well thanks for reading tune in next time bye**


	6. Chapter 6A night out, bonding, and test

Chapter 6

A night out, bonding, and test

Speech-"Hi"

Human thought-_'_Hi_'_

**Demon speech-"Hi"**

**Demon thought-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and lemons-[]

**Note-Sorry for the long update I just recovered from a car accident I don't want to go into details but I'm alive but my laptop was not so it took time for me to buy a new laptop and with college so it been rather difficult but I'm back**

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Naruto or Dc universe each belong to their individual owners.

The night after the welcoming party each of the team would bond with their respectable gender Kurumi had already ask in private Megan, Karen, Jenny their thoughts let go through it.

Megan would describe Naruto as someone who was kind yet fierce when in battle strong yet not arrogant, caring yet firm.

Karen would go describe Naruto as someone who is strong as well but rarely shows any aggression he knows how to treat a girl nicely and when he would look at you he see's you as an equal even if said person has the ability that could kill Superman.

Jenny she said of Naruto's firm leadership yet his willing to hear other people opinion and suggestion taking an example her silver-nano friend who suggested to stay with the R.A.D team he could have argued saying he was leader placing people to their place was his job etc yet he didn't that shows that he is a great leader.

Kurumi was happy with their explanation it was obvious that they like Naruto she then ask them of their view of sharing Megan didn't mind at all so long as he treats them equally, Karen thought it would make things interesting along with Jenny.

She smirk and told them about Naruto's current relationship along with the Raven and Starfire though he wasn't sure of the other two yet having an interest in him if they wish to they have to also get the approval of his other girlfriend if they want to have a relationship with him she told them to bond with the other women to earn their trust they said they would along the way to get to know Naruto better.

Next came with Naruto he chatted with Artemis she was reluctant at first but Dinah convince her in informing him about his parents but in the end she did Naruto had told her this something he didn't care he had ask why would he care if such seeing his company in all.

She said that people might view her as like someone like her parents to which Naruto told her she shouldn't care of their opinion cause it was not that defined her but her action she had also advise her to be more open since this would build trust and something like this won't be use against her.

She thought about it than thank Naruto she told him she would tell them of her past but in time since she wanted to know if she could trust them she had ask Naruto for help to which Naruto told her just ask any time since he wanted her to trust him and be more open.

Jade went to find Naruto to which she did, she requested if it was okay to have a private talk with him he agree she told him of her past how she came to be which brought up painful memory but Naruto gently hug her to which surprise her since her adoptive father was the one who sexually abuse her, she and her father were in good term but not much for a family since they didn't known each other till she found out about him they remained in the friend zone since they didn't have anything to.

So she was surprise since his hug was warm, gentle, and caring it was fatherly he told her not to continue if she doesn't want to, he also apologies for his action being male to him it was an insult to which she said he was not like him then hug back she thought is this what it like to have a father's love to a child.

He told her if she ever needed anyone to talk to then he was always available to which she was grateful but quickly told her it was his way of redeeming his gender in her eyes along with him water her to be his friend to which she smiled to and thank him again before returning to the party.

Naruto was then chat up by Courtney she told him that she saw how he perform during the battle to her it was simply awesome he told her it was all due to training then she suddenly ask if she would train him he ask why she reluctantly admit that she needed help since she was still what people consider a rookie since she didn't want to be seen as such so she would just self train showing people she didn't need help since she can handle herself.

Naruto told her it admirable to take the initiative to become strong since he did similar things but that was only cause he knew how people look at him but he advice her not to be afraid to ask advice from others that could help her improve more he told he would help train her but also told her to also approach other as well that can and will help since he are a team along to becoming like a family.

He also told her that asking help is not a sign of weakness but a sign of wanting to get strong with the help of others like what she is doing now he told her she would see how she fought tomorrow in a spar which she agree to but he could hear the nervousness in her voice since she knew what he's capable of.

Naruto saw Raven talking with his other girlfriend he smile seeing her able to open up more really brought a shine to her he was about to go have a chat with the guys when Raven approach him she had ask when are they going to start training he told her tomorrow after his spar and testing his team he also told her he was happy seeing her able to open up which she reply with a small smile saying it also felt nice she tanks him for it to which Naruto told her he really didn't do anything all of that was her regardless she still thank him then quickly gave him a kiss in the cheek then went back.

Naruto was surprise but he knew that Kurumi must have talk with her since they still did share a mental link though they could cut it but still he decided to talk to Kurumi if she did alter on and went back he had a chat with his fellow male team he had ask them if there was a girl they like they quickly got embarrass but Naruto told them this won't leave.

Tim was first to answer he told Naruto about his crush on Barbara which got Dick to chuckle then told him good luck since he knew she was one heck of woman, Tim also told them that he would sometime stutter every time he would approach her even though he had play the scenario in his mind over and over again but just couldn't find the words to.

Naruto chuckle telling Tim that this kind of things can't be thought out since you can't truly know what going to be the outcome he had advice her to just go for it no planning just let your feeling guide you, he also inform him about his ability to sense emotion in a way he was like a lie detector he told Tim that Barb also like him, she just waiting for him to make the first move.

He told him that Barb was a girl who like a guy who would take charge yet knows when to be restrain and listen so he had advise him just gun it to which he did to Tim surprise when he ask Barb out she accept saying it took you long enough.

Naruto told them if they would like a night out of Vegas but warn them not to try any casino he just told them to trust his word on it since he was an expert on that he had ask Angela if she would like to use the henge seal since she too wanted to go she agree much to his surprise but told him it was too see the effects of the seal on her if I would affect her in any way or would it work on her he agree, he then place his henge seal which got her too look without her silver-skin, she had fair skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Victor also ask Naruto if he could also have a henge seal when ask he said he wanted to keep his identity a but Naruto figure a talk with him before he did he ask him what was real reason to which he admit that people view him differently since he was well like he was this got him a slight hit in the head by Naruto and told him that he should not care of what their opinion on him and let his action speak for him.

To which Victor to agree saying he'll just let his action speak besides they would be missing out on knowing a good friend like him to which Naruto agree after that they left they had a great time well there would be the occasional jack-ass like would whisper about his green companion or Victor along with asking the girls to ditch them to go with a guy like them or her this was more on Naruto since he was consider the hottest guy on the opinion of what he heard.

This got them all a death-glare along with his KI intent to them which got them to back down then he would say you should be ashamed on judging people just by their look alone he also told the women that he would rather date someone who was green that truly care about him than a woman who would only care about his looks.

The girls smile on his protective nature it shown them that he was more than willing to defend them fiercely like he did in Dianna's opinion she could not believe it at first that the women here would act the same but it was evidence that they did maybe some women would act like some certain men she also smile as he saw Naruto defending the honor of his team it really shown that he was not what most of what the Amazonian teaching was like.

The night was filled with laughter Naruto also had bought tickets to see Zatanna's show which they enjoy she ask Naruto to join her to do their classic acts like him transforming to his female form which got his female and male side ogle at the site of Naruto's female form.

He improve it Naruko 5'2 had now light-gold flowing blond hair, a perfect hear shape face no blemish what so ever, light-pale skin, firm D-cup breast, a perfect hour glass figure, wearing a glittering black dress and high heels, her lips had a red lipstick that simply complimented her skin.

This made the male side mouth open at such a beautiful women the women side however were jealous at her perfect complexion, her body frame Naruto team were amaze the female form of Naruto at how perfect his female form looks it was par with Dianna who mind you was bless with beauty by the gods.

After which he turn back to his original form then he had made a shadow clone with a little theatric from Zatanna made it look like their where not two of them then the other had Henge to Naruko, then as a special treat they sung together Just give me a reason {play the Alex Goot version} to which they dedicated to Tim and Barb much to their embarrassment of the two teens but enjoy none the less, their night together as they dance to the music this got his team to smile along with him.

He smile as he saw each of his team bonding with each other 'good their bonding with each other hehe hope they can forgive me for the hell I'll put them trough' he thought as the nigh fade away they went back to the base and said their individual good nights.

Naruto was on his way to the training ground till Dianna stop him "hello Naruto can I ask you for a spar" she ask "sure hand-to-hand or swords?" Naruto said

"Well I always wanted to spar swords with you Naruto I wanted to see how good you were with a sword" she said then the both made their way to the training ground after which Dianna took out her sword and ready her stance.

Naruto held his Behime "well then let's clash Dianna" he said then they got into their individual fighting stance it was a full minute and everyone could see the tension they were waiting who would make the first move well as they say ladies first.

They clash blade as Naruto block Dianna's attack though it was still powerful but Naruto was holding back his power their blade clash left and right you could see sparks flying as they clash then they jump out of each other way "well I could see your good with a blade but why don't we step this up" Dianna said.

"Alright Dianna I could also tell your holding back immensely now let's dance" he said then charge at her dropping his gravity seal to level 8 then re-clash with Dianna who meet his slash their clash made a small shock wave Dianna seeing Naruto was serious was enjoying herself more and more as their blade clash she could feel his emotion happiness, pride, confidence, joy, but the last two got her sadness and pain this remained her of Kurumi's talk with them she shook thous thought as to concentrate on the fight.

Dianna was charging Naruto with each swipe of her sword Naruto would dodge the on looker were impress at the simple spare as Dianna's swipes were quick and decisive that would easily take out an opponent but Naruto was no mere opponent as he was luring her in.

Dianna on her part was a little annoy but remember that this was Naruto who she was fighting he was either dodging, trading blow's, or blocking her movement each was almost like he predicted it which Naruto did being able to read an opponent movement he predicted when to dodge, slash back, or block.

In Naruto's mind the sequence went like dodge three slashes' return said slash then block the last four, then counter with a sword swipe grab arm twist on the back side press body on her back side then place blade on her front.

Then it went like that Naruto dodge Dianna's sword then returning each strike in precision then he block the last four the fifth he went to counter with an upper-cut sending her sword into the air then using the spilt second he had he grab her and then spun her around then brought his blade near her neck then whisper to her soft but loud enough for everyone to hear with a little seduction "well Dianna it look like it my win in our little dance" he said.

Dianna on her part upon close proximity of his body feeling his well tone shape and form she wouldn't admit it out loud but she indeed had a sort of liking being held close like this and she felt his other sword on her behind the size of it was amazing she did learn about human anatomy so she was no stranger to this she was imagining some provocative thought but push it as side "so it would seems I must admit you are good of an opponent I look forward in our next sparing session though it won't be the same as this Naruto" She said while smirking.

"Sure thing princess anytime it was fun to have a spar now and then so we don't get rusty so how are adjusting in this side of the world?" Naruto ask the last part.

Dianna thought of it for a moment before answering gathering her thought on the matter on men's world "well to be truthful it actually enjoyable since I'm able to see things that we didn't have in Themysicar" she said.

Naruto smirk he had an idea to tease the Amazonian warrior "oh that nice so what do you think of me Dianna am I what would you expect when we first meet?" he said.

Dianna was somewhat surprise "no actually from what I observe you are far different from what I have thought from the Amazonian teaching I find that nice at least there are some good men out their" she said.

"Really now so what are the things that you me so different from your teaching hmm" Naruto ask "well for one you are kind and humble despite the power you have your not arrogant since from what I have learn men with power are very arrogant" she said Naruto suddenly remember a certain duck-ass emo avenger from his old world.

"The other thing is you are very loving from what Kurumi told me" she said Naruto raise an eye brow he was about to ask if she knew about his relationship but Dianna beat him to it "yes I know about your multiple relation I was somewhat a little agitated but Kurumi told me you didn't force them to it they chose to when I ask why they told me of your quality along with your past which I gravely frown upon but even still you held on that one quality I like about you" she said.

"Oh really one quality you like about me does this mean you like me" Naruto said then Dianna blush along with inwardly cursing herself a bit though it was true that she did like Naruto he was not what she would expect from a men he was strong, kind, sweet, protective of what he consider precious to him, handsome, he treated her as an equal rather than someone who was inferior like what she heard of what me are form her teaching.

He was also reliable someone who would have your back and who would always be there when you needed him she somewhat heard his discussion with the young women during the party she smile remembering what he told the girls especially Jade then and their she made a decision to get close to Naruto

"yes I actually like you it a first for me since it my first time in liking someone especially a men since well from all the history then men was after that I thought all men were like that but with you I found that there are some who was different your kind, gentle, sweet, strong yet humble, so I want to get to know you better Naruto" Dianna said.

Naruto was somewhat surprise he was just teasing but then this he knew there was no getting out of this "alight how about dinner just the two of us later at 6:30" he said which Dianna agree on.

Naruto arrive in the training grown he had told them to meet here today since he was planning to test their abilities "alight seeing everyone here I would like to test your abilities to be more precise the new comers since I already have an Idea of the other during the final days of the invasion" he said.

"The rules well you can team up or go in it individually the test is to acquire this two bells I have here" he said bring out two bells "alight then whose up first".

Wally along with Jesse was up first both of them use their speed to their advantage but Naruto already knew that they would so he lower his gravity seal then he doge Wally as he was speeding to his left side where the bells were.

Then he side step as Jesse was coming at him after Wally Naruto was correct in the assumption that they rely on their speed making them predictable Naruto knew that they would go for his back side even if the doge the first person the second would use it to an advantage which he clearly saw.

Both Wally and Jesse where shock that somehow he doge both of them but then again they knew they were facing someone who can go par with Superman they decided to charge at him at once.

Naruto already saw the sub-sequence Wally would go up first as a distraction then Jesse would use said distraction to her advantage but Naruto already have a counter for that then right after they charge at him Ice Release-ice floor he use a quick one hand seal then the floor suddenly turn to ice causing the both of them to slip.

"Alight you two it over since you both are in my field of ice I could easily trap both of like so Ice Release-Ice prison" he finish then both speedster were trap in a prison of ice Naruto walk up to them then said "okay the reason both of you failed is both of you rely on your speed it make you predictable especially if someone has high awareness like me to see trough your move along with using my abilities but we will work on that alight."

Both teens nodded in agreement they knew if this was an actual battle they would have lost but they knew with Naruto's help they can improve, after Naruto release them "alight who's next?" Naruto said then Dick, Barbara, and Tim step forward.

"Well Naruto think you can handle all three of us?" Dick said Naruto just smirk "I don't think I know I can handle all three of you now let's begin shall we" he finish then charge at them sending an air blitz kick.

They were able t dodge it but the strike did a small damage since Naruto put only a small amount of his wind element Dick went in first sending a couple of jabs which Naruto block with one hand Dick saw Naruto smirk it was saying _told you so_ then Dick jump then Tim went in along with Barbara.

Tim went for a round house kick Naruto block the kicks then he dodge away as Barbara use a slid kick to imbalance him using this opportunity Dick went behind Naruto but he predicted this then jump out of the way then he block both Tim and Barbara as they were going to kick him back to the ground.

He send the two to the ground which they mid air recover then join Dick then suddenly they felt a light of electricity it stun all three of them giving Naruto a quick opportunity to hit their body points to immobilize them "well I'll give you three an A on your team work but you should always be aware of your surroundings also there are a lot of opening that your opponent can use but we'll improve on that I'll teach the three of you some of my Taijutsu to give you further fighting capability alight" Naruto finish.

"The main thing I observe is that yes you three are quick and you three use unpredictability to your advantage but against an opponent who can read your move or is much quicker than you well you three will lose but as I said we will improve on that" Naruto said then summon three Shadow clone to assist them up.

"Hehe well we got our ass handed to us but I don't feel bad in losing it just mean we have to train harder right" Tim said.

"Yup Tim we do well with Naruto's help that is I want to learn what kind of fighting skill he has" Dick said as he sat next to Tim.

"Well he did say he was going to teach us ya I think it would be cool to learn some new fighting style or Taijutsu as he called it" Barbara said.

"Well then who is up next" Naruto said this is when two people step forward Naruto smirk he had taken note that this two got close during the last night he smiled since he knew that his team was properly boding especially this two.

"So Courtney and Jennifer think you can get this bells from me" Naruto ask he expected an answer only to dodge an green beam from Jennifer and another silver beam from Courtney "straight to the action alight let's see what both of you can do" he said.

Naruto then side step as he was almost trap inside an green cadge trap as he was lead their by Courtney using long range to her advantage "good using traps along with leading your opponent using long range to your advantage well done" he complimented then Courtney went beside Jennifer

"Alight Jen I'll distract him while you try to get the bells" Courtney said like her Jennifer was also knew to the whole hero thing the two of them quickly bonded since they had similar like and interest "alright Courtney but watch yourself out their" she said.

"Don't I will" she finish then charge at him with her energy staff Naruto dodge each incoming strike as he was doing this he observe her he noted that she was somewhat struggling with her staff since she didn't have full training with it he also took note that she was flexible which was good then Naruto felt an energy coming and substitute with a log "damn we almost had him" Courtney said.

"Good plan you two distracting me then using Jennifer's ability to create object to grab the bells good plan but it helps to be two steps ahead" Naruto said suddenly Jennifer suddenly drag to the grown until her head Courtney was about go and help her when she was trap in an water prison trying to hold her breath both young teen knew they lost.

After that Naruto free them from his trap "well I please that both of you use each individual's skills good with more experience the two of you can get even better Courtney I will teach you how to properly use your staff since from what observe you have some knowledge in using your staff but you can't fully use it yet and Jennifer I will have you read some book to further increase you knowledge in creating traps along with maintaining it" Naruto said.

"After I'm done with the both you Courtney you can become a good mid-long range specialist and Jennifer you can become a trap specialist" Naruto said with a smile.

Courtney and Jennifer was happy since Naruto complimented them on how well they work well together both of them were also happy that Naruto would teach them further in increasing their skill.

Next up was Roy and Artemis "well two long range specialist this should be fun so come at me" Naruto said preparing for what they were going to do first up was Roy firing three smoke arrow "good blinding your opponent to your advantage" Naruto said.

Naruto using his other senses heard and incoming arrow small just enough to grab the bells but Naruto deflected it with blitz using a wooden sword he has "but it helps to have enhanced senses but good plan the two of you using your specialty against me" then he saw Artemis fire two that split tying him up then Roy went in to grab the bells but Naruto using his enhance strength broke free then went in for a close courter combat with Roy using his bow.

Artemis waiting for her opportunity to get the balls saw it as Naruto jump out of the way then she quickly fire an arrow it was about to hit but Naruto grab it then use ruin Artemis dodge it only to be trap inside a crystal dome Roy seeing this was about to help her when Naruto went in for another clash but to no avail as Naruto swipe Roy's bow and bringing his wooden sword near his neck.

"Good work you two" he said then dispel his crystal prison that trap Artemis who took to Roy's side "good combination but I believe change is in order Roy your good a close range I may have an idea for a new weapon that would help you with that but still maintain your long range firing and I'll be teaching you a style that can go with it" he said.

"Really well thank Naruto" Roy said happy to see that his skills have not yet dwindle "no need for thanks Artemis I know you're the one the use those small arrow so I think a new weapon will help you develop that could go for mid range and long range also like Roy I'll also teach a style that goes with it" Naruto finish.

"Thank you Naruto look forward to it" She said happily it was good to see that she was going to learn a new style then her usual "again no need for thanks so whose next" Naruto said this is when Jenny and Angela step forward.

"Well ready Naruto you ain't tired from all the fighting" Jenny said with a smirk though she was excited to spar with Naruto from what she observe "oh I have a lot of stamina don't worry about it" He said.

"Oh? Well I do like a guy with stamina well then let's start" she said using her abilities firing a stream of electricity Naruto defended with his chakra enhance sword then Angela using her tech to her advantage use a high electro magnet to attract the bells.

But to her surprise it didn't "hehe it helps to have it cover with rubber that block any form of electric that goes for magnetic as well now my turn" he said then diverted Jenny's attack and went in with a Aero blitz but Angela using her tech again made a quick force field that defended them from his attack "good defense Angela I do hope we have that for our base" Naruto said/complemented.

"Yes Naruto I have talk with Victor and Megan to cover the base we'll start after the test" she said "oh that nice but no rush also I would like to talk with the three of you with some ideas I have but first let's see how strong your force field is Rasengan" he finish colliding with the force field it didn't budge on bit.

"Impressive but it can also lead to your down Boil Release-high water heat pressure" combining his fire and water in 2:1 ratio he made his technique covering the force field with a high-heated water pressure both felt it Jenny most causing her to heat up along with having a hard time with in breathing since the pressure was too much Angela seeing this expel the force field to deflect the water surrounding them.

Which of course got everyone to avoid since it was very hot enough to burn the skin "sorry about Angela well this is rather difficult but wouldn't expect nothing less" Jenny said "yes it would seems there is more to him than meets the eye" she said bring out an energy pistol that was set to stun she handed it to Jenny.

Jenny firing off at Naruto while Angela was modifying her magnet to attract rubber instead of metal Naruto seeing this shunshin next to her then he trap her in an electromagnetic field prison seeing this Jenny went to remove the prison when Naruto trap her a water prison.

"Well from what I can observe both of you have work together for a long time it was good to use each individuals abilities to the fullest but sometimes that won't on an unknown opponent so always be ready I believe I have a Taijutsu that could help you Jenny to incorporate with your abilities Angela we'll talk later after this alight" Naruto finish.

Both nodded "well we got are asses handed to us but still it was rather enjoyable heck I get to learn some new move" Jenny said chuckling "yes it was informative to further see are leader but I know there is more under his belt" Angela said to which Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Alight since I know how Kara fight since she is similar with Karen and Superman I don't really have to test her but I do have a Taijutsu that would help both of you it combine power, flexibility, to its advantage" Naruto said.

"Wait what was the point of the test if we didn't get the bells" Wally said this got the other to agree since none of them got the bells but they heard Naruto chuckle "I never said that you should take the bells I only said you have to acquire the bells meaning you could have just ask I was only testing each of your skills to get familiarity and to see if I can add or improve" Naruto said.

This got the other to face palm seeing this Naruto just chuckle at them "well this will be your second lesson always look underneath the underneath alight take a breather and the rest of the off since I'm going to draw plans for each of your training regiment also I have a meeting with someone bye" Naruto finish then left.

**-End**

**Author-sorry cliff ya so I just recover from my accident and bought a new laptop some news I will be modifying my first story Naruto of the mask less to something different so but it will be a surprise.**


	7. Notice

**Notice**

**Now since my exams will be starting I will be studying so there will be no update for now but after the exams I will update as soon as I can but as a special treat I will be reveal what will happen with my stories.**

** Now in NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rising maelstrom since a lot of people ask me too so be it I will add Hinata to the Harem but that it as the other Harem has been set.**

** For my other story which is a Naruto and justice league cross over- A new dawn for the maelstrom I haven't yet set a villain that would be Naruto's arch enemy so none yet. **

**Next a lot has ask will the Akatsuki make an appearance alight I will yield yes they will but that will be in the near chapter but not yet but soon.**

**Will the people from his dimension appear yes but that will be along with the what I entitled the red cloud ark**

** Any question just Pm me or drop a review**

**After the exams this will be remove okay well happy holidays so Live long and prosper. :D **


	8. Not a chapter just a greeting to all my

Not a chapter just a greeting to all my readers so without a further a dew

**Happy New Year-From you're truly and may it be a safe yet fun new year.**

**So don't over drink much fifty to sixty bottle should be fine ;)**

**Fire works well just a couple of six boxes filled with should be fine right.**

**And finally Thanks for all the Favorites, Follow, and Review **

**Bye and hello 2014**


End file.
